Ellos son?
by ferruca
Summary: La Tercera generación viaja al parado para intentar cambiar la historia, se dará a cono ser el futuro como lo tomaran. Ellos están aquí para intentar cambiar el futuro, para advertirles, pero ¿si no lo lograran?.Al menos les enseñarían que avía algo por que luchar. - MI nombre es Ted Remus Lupin Tonks -Lo sé como una chica graciosa bromista divertida, extrovertida, algo torpe
1. Chapter 1

En la mañana cuando todos bajaron a desayunar el director Dumbledore dio un anuncio

-haber estudiantes mea llegado un carta, esta carta viene del futuro-se empezaron a escuchar muchos murmullos es el comedor- silencio por favor, como iba diciendo esta carta asido enviada desde el futuro, parece que estas personas quieren darles a conocer que no todo está perdido en estos tiempos oscuros

-Pero profesor no es algo arriesgado- dijo Hermione algo preocupada

-tal vez señorita Granger pero si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, pero antes de comenzar recibamos a algunas personas-después de decir esto entro la orden del fénix, los Malfoy, los Weasley (incluyendo a Charlie y Percy pero este algo apartado), Fleur y su hermana, Víctor Krum, Oliver Wood, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin – antes de empezar diré que Sirius Black es inocente, pero por si acaso me he tomado la libertad de dale el "día libre" a la profesora Umbridge

Apareció una pantalla y después de explicarle a los sangre limpia lo que era, se encendió mostrando una habitación con los colores de Gryffindor dejando ver a un joven de unos 24 o 25 años de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes el cual sonreía muy nervioso

-hola...-dijo tímidamente- Ted el video ya empezó ven para acá- el chico suspiro y luego volvió a mirar a la cámara- mi nombre es Noah pero yo no soy el primero en presentarme

-ES QUE TU NO ERES IMPORTANTE—se escucho gritar a alguien

-CALLATE ERIC…bueno sin más los dejo con el primero

-Hola-dijo un choco que acababa de entrar, se veía un poco más alto que Noah, piel clara y algo musculoso de ojos color miel, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello azul eléctrico


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola espero les guste es la primera historia que subo aqui, bueno avía subido otra pero no me agrado nadita, por favor díganme que les parese**

* * *

-ES QUE TU NO ERES IMPORTANTE—se escucho gritar a alguien

-CALLATE ERIC…bueno sin más los dejo con el primero

-Hola-dijo un choco que acababa de entrar, se veía un poco más alto que Noah, piel clara y algo musculoso de ojos color miel, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello azul eléctrico

-Tonks tú crees que sea tu hijo-le dijo Ginny a la metamorfica

-No lo sé, tal vez-dijo mientras veía de reojo a Remus

- MI nombre es Ted Remus Lupin pero me dicen Teddy-dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa tenia, Remus se puso pálido y abrió los ojos como platos, Sirius contuvo la risa al ver la reacción de su amigo, mientras Tonks cruzaba los dedos para ser la madre – Mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks

-SI!—grito Tonks mientas se paraba y empezaba a bailar

-ASALTA CUNAS—grito Sirius y luego dejo salir una sonora carcajada

-Tu…tu no eres- empezó a decir Remus con dificultad

-Metamórfico—dijo Teddy antes de que Remus continuara –mama si me permitieras continuar

-Lo siento, continua—dijo Tonks mientras se sentaba

-Como dije soy Metamórfico, solo Metamórfico, tengo 25 años, fui Gryffindor

-Obviamente—dijo Sirius ya más tranquilo

-Jugué como cazador, y fui capitán de mi casa, fui prefecto más no perfecto, me encargue de sacarle algunas canas a la profesora Mcgonagall

-Santo cielos—dijo la profesora tapándose la cara con una mano

-No se preocupe hay peores que yo, bueno ahora trabajo como Auror mi padrino es Harry Potter

-Gracias Remus—dijo Harry

-No hay por qué darlas Harry—dijo Remus sonriendo

-mis mejores amigos son Noah, y Eric pero ellos no se presentaran, me llevo muy bien con los Weasley…. Creo que eso es todo

-Seguro que es todo Ted—se escucho la voz de una mujer

-lo siento, también sufro de F.W

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo George

-Fiebre Weasley, estoy comprometido con una de ellas, a si denominamos a ese peculiar gusto por esa familia—dijo Ted y la pantalla se apago

-De acuerdo un par de personas mas y luego comeremos—dijo el director Dumbledore

-Pero yo ya tengo hambre—dijo Ron

-Tú siempre tienes hambre—le dijo Hermione

-No es mi culpa se lleva en los genes

* * *

**Les gusto? espero que si, aspto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra **

**^ o ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a qui esta el tercero espero les guste**

**pero antes quiero agradeser a **** Princess Mabel Malfoy, **** paochiss64, ****karelly, **** karen potter 97 por añadirme a favoritos y a Mei por comentar (^o^)**

* * *

La pantalla volvió a encenderse y en ella apareció Noah

-Hola de nuevo, esto será rápido no se preocupen, como dije hace rato mi nombre es Noah Cocson, soy hijo de muggles—los Slytherin lo vieron mal- tengo 25 años fui compañero de Ted, no me gusta el Quidditch—Oliver lo vio mal (como lo amo :DD) —no fui prefecto soy demasiado revoltoso para eso, algo que Ted olvido decir es que, el yo y otro amigo somos como la segunda generación de merodeadores

-Merlín me ayude—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Dumbledore solo rio

-tengo un restaurante en muggle y vivo arriba de mi restaurante, tengo un amor no correspondido

-claro que no, yo si te correspondo Noah—dijo el chico que Noah avía llamado Eric

-tu no idiota, eso es todo adiós

La pantalla se volvió a encender en ella se mostraba a un chico un poco más bajo que Ted y Noah, de pelo negro, ojos azules algo bronceado, algunas chicas lo vieron con ojos soñadores

-Hola muñecas del pasado—dijo el chico algo arrogante –y caballeros—dijo al ver como lo veían los hombres

-Mi nombre es Eric Delbel, soy sangre limpia viví hasta los 10 en América

-Espera de casualidad eres pariente de Samuel Delbel, el fabricante de escobas de carreras—dijo Oliver con los ojos brillosos

-Es mi abuelo, y sí, yo también amo sus escobas, continuemos, fui Gryffindor, buscador, soy algo así como el mujeriego del grupo

-24, 7,365—se escucho el grito de Noah y barias carcajadas, entre ellas la de Sirius

-Eso que significa—le pregunto Harry a su padrino

-Le dices tú o le digo yo—le pregunto Sirius a Eric

-Yo le explico—dijo Ted entrando en la pantalla—veras padrino 24 horas

-7 días a la semana—dijo Sirius mientras Remus se aguantaba la risa

-por 365 días—dijo Noah asomando la cabeza en la pantalla

-A ligar me voy a dedicar—dijo Eric riendo y provocando la risa de los hombres del Gran comedor—Ya déjenme seguir, trabajo en carreras de caballos voladores

-QUE WAY—gritaron los gemelos

-Deje de ser un mujeriego hace algo, me pego la Fiebre Weasley—los weasley's lo vieron mal—Eso es todo adiós muñecas del pasado—La cámara se apago

-De acurdo como me doy cuenta que el señor Weasley ya no puede más comeremos ahora—dijo Dumbledore

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, porfa comenten, aspto culquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra **** ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a qui esta el tercero espero les guste**

**pero antes quiero agradecer a Juliette Potter Weasley, ****LilyLunaPotterMalfoy9, ****Yami Yue07 por ponerme en favoritos ^ . ^**

* * *

-Deje de ser un mujeriego hace algo, me pego la Fiebre Weasley—los Weasley's lo vieron mal—Eso es todo adiós muñecas del pasado—La cámara se apago

-De acurdo como me doy cuenta que el señor Weasley ya no puede más comeremos ahora—dijo Dumbledore

Entonces las mesas se llenaron con comida (para la alegría de Ron jajá)

-Cuándo terminen veremos a alguien más, y se me avía olvidado decir que las clases se suspenderán hasta que terminemos de ver esto—dijo el profesos Dumbledore

-esto es genial en vez de tener clases aremos esto—dijo ron antes de agarrar una pieza de pollo

-Pero nos atrasaremos en las materias, eso no es bueno ron—dijo Hermione

-Hermione no es para tanto, acaso no quieres saber si tienes hijos—dijo Harry

-si, pero…

-ya no discutas Hermione

De pronto la pantalla se prendió mostrando a una joven hermosa de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel clara

-Bonjoun—dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, causando que barios chicos babearan

-Tienes novio—dijo un chico de Revenclaw

La chica se rio ante la pregunta—Si… bueno mi nombre es Victorie Weasley mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour—Fleur y Bill se pusieron rojos mientras Gabrielle y los gemelos se reían de ellos -Si serás suertudo Bill—dijo Fred -Ya quisiera yo una francesa –dijo George

-Acabo de cumplir 24 fui Gryffindor, prefecta y premio anual, hablo francés y Ingles, me gusta el Quidditch pero no jugué en la escuela, si tuviera que elegir una posición seria cazadora, mi mejor amiga se llama Elizabeth mi prima favorita es Lucy

-y yo que—se escucharon varias voces

-A ustedes también las quiero, Mi padrino es el tío Charlie

-Gracias hermano

-De nada

-Soy Auror

-Eso no es peligoso—dijo Fleur

-Soy muy buena Mamá no te preocupes, bueno creo que eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad como si hubiera hecho una travesura

-Vick creo que se te olvido algo—se escucho la voz de Ted

-De verdad Teddy, no recuerdo

-Vick

-De acuerdo, estoy comprometida con Ted Lupin la boda es en 6 meses

-¿¡Qué!?—dijo Bill…bueno grito

-Tranquilo papa, ya hablaste seria mente con Ted—dijo Victorie, Tonks vio feo a Bill por eso—Ahora si es todo au revoir

Victorie se paro...

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, porfa comenten, acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra ****^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno espero les guste XD**

**gracias a Juliette Potter W. por comentar **

* * *

Victorie se paro y entro otra chica muy linda de unos 22 o 23 años de piel clara y pecosa, ojos azules cabello rojo y con un pirsin en la nariz

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado, que pepsi con su vida—dijo la chica mostrando sus blancos dientes—Mi nombre es Lucy Marie Weasley y a que no adivinan quien es mi padre

Los Weasley se miraron entre sí, esa chica se veía bromista e extrovertida, así que pensaron que podía ser de Fred o George

-Se rinden…bueno mi padre es Percy Weasley—Percy la miro extrañado no conocía a nadie que se pareciera a esa chica

-Esta segura—dijo George a la chica

-Si tío estoy segura, lo sé como una chica graciosa bromista divertida, extrovertida, algo torpe y súper fanática del Quidditch puede ser su hija, lo que pasa es que me parezco mas a mi madre

-¿Quién es tu madre?—dijo Percy

-Aun no la conoces ella es muggle, se llama Audrey

-Es muggle…

-Si, tengo 23 años, fui Gryffindor, mi fanatismo por el Quidditch se lo debo a mi padrino Oliver Wood

-Gracias Percy

-De nada amigo

-Mi mal comportamiento se lo debo a mis tíos George y Fred—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No dejare que se acerquen a ella—les dijo Percy a los gemelos

-Quieres que la pobre se vuelva una pomposa como tu—dijo Fred

-Si papá pobre de mí—dijo Lucy riendo—fui cazadora, notas decentes acepto en pociones, mis mejores amigas son mi prima Vick y una chica llamado Sophia, soy diseñadora de modas en el mundo Muggle y tengo novio

-Quien—dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido

-Si que son celosos los Weasley, mi novio es Eric es un amigo de Ted, es todo de mi pero tenemos una sorpresa un recuerdo sobre Ted, Vick y yo,

Se veía una calle de Londres muggle era de noche, llovía y pocos faroles estaban encendidos

-Se rompe un hueso me tienes de rodillas me rompes el corazón sólo para verla sangrar … que sigue Vick—dijo una Lucy de 19 o 20 años con rallos rosas en el cabello , toda mojada y con una camisa que decía I LOVE ROCK

-No recuerdo—dijo Victorie un poco menos mojada, con una camiseta igual y el cabello ondulado con las puntas moradas

-No vuelvo a acompañarlas a ningún concierto de niños bonitos—dijo Ted sosteniendo un paraguas, con el pelo café, ojos miel y un arete en la oreja izquierda

-No seas aguafiestas Lupin –dijo Lucy después de mostrarle la lengua

-No seas así Teddy es su cumpleaños

-Es que solo mírala Vicky, está loca—dijo Ted señalando a una Lucy a media calle brincando en charcos mientras cantaba si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaría estar ahí (jajaja no me resistí)

-Eres un aguafiestas—dijo Victorie mientras le quitaba el paraguas y lo arrastraba al centro de la calle

-Vick de parsi estamos empapados y son las 3 de la mañana deberíamos apurarnos—dijo Ted mientras trataba de quitarle el paraguas a Victorie

-OYE VICK POR QUE NO CUMPLES EL NUMERO 5 DE TU LISTA- grito Lucy mientras daba vueltas agarradas de un faro

Victorie sonrió mientras jalaba a Ted de la camisa para besarlo y él, la agarraba de la cintura

-Ya hice el 5 de la lista sigue el tuyo Luz—dijo Victorie al separarse de Ted

-Cuando quieras saltamos en paracaídas—dijo Lucy acercándose a ellos

-¿Qué lista? ¿Cuál paracaídas?—pregunto Ted antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra

* * *

**Espero les allá gustad**o **acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno espero les guste :D**

* * *

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo en la pantalla de mostro a una chica Pelirroja, ojos verdes, pecas por toda la cara y de estatura alta.

-amm, hola—dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa casi tan nerviosa como la de Ted, la chica se aclaro la garganta—Mi nombre es Cassandra pero me dicen Cassie, acabo de cumplir 23 años hace una semana

-Cassie se te albido decir quién son tus padres—se escucho la voz de un chico

-Lo siento soy algo distraída, Mi nombre completo es Cassandra Potter Weasley—mas de una persona veía extrañado a la chica, en especial los Weasley, Harry, Hermione

-Alto, párate hay, quieres decir que Harry se caso con MI hermanita—dijo Fred parándose de su asiento

-SI—dijo tímidamente Cassie

-ESTAS MUERTO POTTER—gritaron los 6 hermanos Weasley

-NADIE VA A MATAR A NADIE OYERON, AHORA SE SIENTAN—gritaron Ginny y la señora Weasley

-Quieres seguir querida –dijo la señora Weasley

-de acuerdo, fui la primera en romper la tradición Weasley yendo a Revenclaw, fui prefecta, premio anual y delegada de clase, me gusta el Quidditch mas no lo juego, mis notas en la escuela fueron muy buenas puros extraordinarios, me gusta la política, no me gusta juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas, mis padrinos son Minerva McGonagall y Neville Longbottom—la profesora vio agradecida a Harry—mi patronus es una ardilla, mi mejor amiga se llama Zoe, mi mejor amigo es Alex, mi primo favorito es Louis…tengo novio—lo dijo algo roja

-PEDOFILA—se escucho gritar al chico de hace rato

-CALLATE JIMMY—grito Cassie aun más roja que antes—trabajo como maestra de de Encantamientos en Hogwarts, creo que eso es todo, aquí está mi recuerdo

Una Cassie de unos 17 años se veía un la biblioteca de hogwarts junto con una chica rubia de ojos azules

-No entiendo nada—dijo la chica rubia algo frustrada

-Es porque nunca pones atención—dijo Cassie sin levantar la vista del libro

-No es mi culpa que las clases sean tan aburridas—dijo la chica viendo a Cassie, entonces sonrió pícaramente

-Te sientes bien

-Si, mejor te dejo con tu galán, nos vemos luego—dijo mientras recogía los libros y se iba

-¿Cuál galán?, Zoe vuelve acá—dijo Cassie mientras se daba la vuelta y veía como alguien se acercaba, bajo la cabeza y intento asarse chiquita en el asiento

-Hola muñeca, como has estado—dijo un chico de no más de 12 años

-Nicola, asme un favor y esfúmate

-Ya no me quieres—dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella

-Que parte de que te llevo con 7 años no has entendido

-Para el amor no hay edades

-Claro que las hay, grábatelo bien

-Mira puedes negarlo cuanto quieras Potter—dijo parándose y acercándose a ella—Pero sé que te vuelvo loco—dijo antes de darle un casto beso en las labios para luego irse

* * *

**Les gusto? como notaran me gusta gritarle pedofilo a la gente hahaha, **

**acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a qui esta el septimo espero les guste**

**pero antes quiero agradeser lobita22, carlypotter por ponerme en favoritos y ****lobita22 tambien por comentar ^. ^**

* * *

En la pantalla se en contaban 2 jóvenes, una chica de cabello rubio muy claro le llegaba por muy poco debajo de los hombros, ojos azul fuerte y piel clara, esbelta y elegante, el otro era un chico de piel un poco mas tostada que la de la chica cabello negro un poco largo, ojos de un verde profundo, se veía algo alto

-Tu primero—dijo cortésmente el chico a la chica

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Zoe Nott—dijo la choca con una sonrisa, si se fijaban bien era la chica del recuerdo de Cassie

Theo escupió todo el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo

-Valla hermano al fin va a salir algo decente de ti—dijo Blaize aguantando la risa al igual que Draco

-CALLENSE—les grito Theo

-Si me dejan continuar, tengo 22 año fui Slytherin, me gusta el Quidditch pero solo verlo soy pésima sobre la escoba, creo que eso es culpa de mi padrino

-¿Quién es tu padrino?—pregunto Theo

-Blaize Zadibi

-Gracias hermano te amo—dijo Blaize abrazando a Theo

-Suéltame—dijo Theo apartando a Blaize

-espera ¿Por qué mi culpa?

-Lo que pasa es que insististe en que tu debías enseñarme a volar al final papa cedió, cuando me estabas enseñando te distrajiste yo me caí al lago que hay en mi casa, cuando te distes cuenta y intentasteis sacarme tu también te caites, por eso no me gustan las escobas –dijo Zoe, mientras el chico a su lada empezaba a reír, ella lo vio feo y él se callo

-Trabajo en Gringotts en Francia soy la preferida de papa

-Eso no es cierto—se escucharon 2 boses distintas

-Claro que si, y él, el de mama—dijo señalando al chico de alado

-A todo esto quien es su madre—dijo Draco

-lo dirá mi hermano, en la escuela fui prefecta, mis mejores amigos son Alex, Molls y Cassie… tengo novio—dijo con una sonrisa

-Terminaste—dijo el chico, Zoe asintió—Yo soy Michael Alexander Nott me gusta que me digan Mike, mi querida hermana no dijo su nombre completo—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Zoe la volvió a ver mal—Su nombre completo es Zoemer Daphne Nott

-¿QUÉ?—dijeron Theo y Daphne

-Nuestra madre es Daphne Greengrass—dijo Zoe

Theo se sonrojo y Daphne bajo la mirada roja, Theo le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa

-Si no lo notaron somos cuates, así que también tengo 22, Slytherin obviamente, mis calificaciones son buenas, nunca reprobé nada, mis materias favoritas son encantamientos y DCAO, mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy y su esposa y ni me preguntes quien es porque no diré, jugué Quidditch como bateador en la escuela y fui capitán, me encantan las fiestas, trabajo en san Mungo, mi patronus es un pingüino

-el mío es una comadreja—dijo Zoe algo roja

-¿una comadreja?—dijo Theo con una ceja alzada

-Zoe tu ya tuviste tu turno—dijo Mike ignorando el comentario de su padre—Mis mejores amigos son Alex, Louis y Cassie… yo al igual que mi hermana sufrimos de F.W, en realidad yo le acabo de pedir hace algunas semanas que se case con migo

-Ambos salen con Weasley's—dijo Theo mas pálido de lo normal

-Asi es se llama Molly y la amo

-Lo siento papa estoy igual o peor que Mike

-Como sucedió eso—dijo Daphne

-Es culpa de nuestro amigo Alex el nos presento en el primer día en Hogwarts, con el tiempo nos asimos amigos y luego algo mas—dijo Zoe sonriendo

-Bueno eso es todo, el recuerdo lo verán después—dijo Mike y la pantalla cambio la imagen mostrando a una chica algo bronceada ojos azules, lentes, muchas pecas y cabello rojo

* * *

**Les gusto ojala si, porfa comenten, acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra ****^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, como han estado?, espero que bien**

**gracias a scp1998 y Gipsy16 por añadir la historia a favoritos :D y a lobita22 por comentar **

* * *

La pantalla cambio la imagen mostrando a una chica algo bronceada ojos azules, lentes, muchas pecas y cabello rojo

-Hola yo soy Molly Weasley—la señora Weasley sonrió—la hermana menor de Lucy, tengo 21 pronto cumpliré 22, fui Revenclaw, no me gusta el Quidditch, me gustan las reglas y el orden, mi hermana y primos me dicen pomposa—dijo Molly rodando los ojos

-Una mini Perce—dijeron los gemelos, y el resto de los hermanos se rieron (claro menos Percy

-Ni que lo digas es toda hartan te—se escucho la voz de Lucy

-Que tú seas una irresponsable no significa que todo el mundo debe ser así, Lucy siempre intenta sacarme a fiestas, me he divertido en muy pocas, fui prefecta, premio anual y delegada de clase puros extraordinarios, patronus es una foca bebe, ahora trabajo en el ministerio en regulación de leyes mágicas

-De verdad que es pomposa—dijo Fred bajito pero George y Sirius lo escucharon y empezaron a reír ganándose barias miradas extrañadas

-Mis primos favoritos son Louis y Cassie, mi mejor amigo es Alex, mi mejor amiga es Zoe y…—Molly no pudo continuar Mike avía entrado en la pantalla poniéndose atrás de Molly

-Yo soy su novio y prometido, y el que tenga algún problema lo escribe en un papel lo enrolla y se lo mete por…

-MIKE!—grito Molly asiéndolo callar

-¿Qué dije?—dijo Mike fingiendo inocencia, Molly lo vio mal y lo empujo fuera de la cámara

-Como dijo Mike es mi prometido salimos desde 7° en Hogwarts, y papa tu yo del futuro lo tomo bien así que no agás escándalo

-Claro papa lo tomo bien y yo soy rubia—dijo Lucy con sarcasmo

-Lo tomo mucho mejor que lo de Eric, así que cállate Lusabed

-NO ME DIGAS LUSABED, AUDREY

-¿Qué hice?—dijo Percy

-Solo lo amenazaste, a Eric lo perseguiste gritándole depravado, eso es todo adiós

Percy iba a preguntar otra cosa pero ellas ya se avían ido dejando a un chico en su lugar , era alto de piel clara con pecas en las mejillas, ojos de un azul muy profundo, cabello rubio con algunos rallos rojos , cuando sonrió causo michos suspiros de las chicas del Gran Comedor

-Hola yo soy

-EL CHICO VEELO—grito Jimmy y otra voz

-Cállense los 2, soy Louis Weasley Delacour –Fleur se abraso a Bill—soy el hermano menor de Vick, tengo 21 pronto 22, fui Revenclaw, fui golpeador y capitán del quipo, soy algo irresponsable, fui el más guapo cuando estuve en Hogwarts

-EN TUS SUEÑOS LOUIS

-Mi padrino es el tío ron y su esposa, trabajo en Gringotts quitando maldiciones el Egipto al igual que papa, se hablar francés, Ingles y un poco de alemán

-PRESUMIDO

-cállate Alex, ese era mi mejor amigo, o seme olvidaba cuando fui capitán ganamos la copo

-Yo la gane 2 veces—grito el tal Alex

-Mi otro amigo es Mike, mi prima favorita es Molls y salgo con Zoe, después de Alex les mostraremos un recuerdo adiós

* * *

**Les gusto, ojala si, ****porfa comenten, ** **acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra** ** ^o^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, como han estado?, espero que bien, ojala les guste **

****** antes quiero agradecer a ****Karen Ximena por poner la historia en favoritos y a** **Gaby Sara Juliette Potter Weasley y lobita22 por comentar **

* * *

-Mi otro amigo es Mike, mi prima favorita es Molls y salgo con Zoe, después de Alex les mostraremos un recuerdo adiós

-De quién crees que sea Alex—le dijo Angelina a Alice

-Es de Wood-dijo muy seguro Fred

-¿Por qué tan seguro?—pregunta Katie

-Se nota que el tipo esta obsesionado con el Quidditch—dijo George

-Buen punto, la pregunta es quien esta tan loca como para casarse con Oliver—dijo Alice, mientras todos volteaban a ver a Oliver que charlaba con Percy

-Yo si—dijo Katie tan bajito que solo Leanna la escucho

La pantalla se encendió mostrando a un chico de cabello entre café y rubio un poco más alto que Louis, piel algo tostada de ojos café claro, se escucharon barios suspiros pero no tantos como los de Louis

-Lo que quieran a que es hijo de Wood—gritaron los gemelos, Oliver los vio con una ceja alzada

El chico solo sonrió – hola mi nombre es Alexander Oliver Wood

-Se los dijimos—dolieron a gritar los gemelos

-Mi padre es Oliver Wood y Mi madre Katie Bell

-Bueno eso si no lo sabíamos

-Eso es imposible—dijo Alice, asiendo que todos voltearan a verla—me refiero que ustedes siempre discutían, no avía día en que no se gritaran algo

-Tampoco es para tanto—dijo Oliver sonriéndole a Katie

-Espera, espera, acaso eso no se entendió como si Oliver dijera que quiere con Katie –dijo George asiendo que los 2 se sonrojaran

-Eso parece hermano—Fred voltio a ver a Alex—Al menos que tú seas producto de una noche de copas ¡AUCH!—Katie lo patio por debajo de la meza

-NO, hasta donde yo sé,…pero deberían dejarme continuar, tengo 21 fui Gryffindor, era pésimo en casi todo, aunque en pociones me iba muy bien, fui capitán como guardián, ganamos 2 años la copa mientras lo era y otra cuando Ted era el capitán ahora juego Quidditch profesional en Puddlemere United—Oliver sonrió orgulloso ante eso—me gusta mucho los deportes incluso algunos muggles como el futbol, mi padrino es Percy, mi patronus es un lince, mis mejor amigos son mo-mo

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASI—se escucho gritar a Molly

-Louis, Mike y Zoe… tengo novia pero aun no se presenta

-PEDOFILO—se escucho gritar a un chico

-No es como lo de Cassie y el tal Nicolás verdad—dijo Katie

-Claro que no le llevo 3 años, máximo 3 y medio, el que grito es su hermano es que es muy celoso, bueno aquí está el recuerdo

Se veía a Zoe y a Alex en la biblioteca platicando y riendo (16 años)

-De que crees que estén hablando—dijo Mike detrás de un librero

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada—dijo Louis mientras veía como Zoe y Alex reían y se secreteaban

-¿Qué asen?—dijo Molly atrás de ellos

-Espiando a Zoe y a Alex, crees que allá algo entre ellos 2—dijo Mike a Molly

Molly los vio y por un momento los vio triste—Eso no nos incumbe a nosotros—dijo caminando asía ellos

-Hola interrumpo algo—dijo Molly dejando caer los libros en la mesa

-Claro que no Molly—dijo Zoe dejando de hablar con Alex

-Te pasa algo mo-mo—dijo Alex, Molly lo vio feo

-No me pasa nada

-Segura Molls

-Zoe, ya para si me pasara algo no sería de su incumbencia—dijo antes de pararse y irse con Alex y Zoe detrás de ella

-Louis sabes que le pasa a Molly—dijo Zoe, mientras Alex iba tras Molly

-NO—dijo Louis molesto

-Por que estas enojado con migo

-deberías saberlo

-Pues no lo sé, y sabes que no tengo paciencia Louis

-PUES LO SIENTO PRINCESITA—dijo Louis elevando la voz

-por que me hablas así no he hecho nada

-COQUETIAR CON ALEX NO ES NADA—dijo Louis muy rojo

-tu creíste que…-dijo algo triste Zoe pero luego frunció el seño—NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME TENGAS COMFIANSA, ERES UN INBECIL, ALEX ES TU MEJOR AMIGO Y YO TU NOVIA COMO ME PUEDES CREER CAPAS DE ESO, Y SI NO LO RECUERDAS SOY AMIGA DE ALEX DESDE MUCHO ANTES DE SER TU NOVIA, Y SI, SOY UNA PRINCESA, LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN, Y NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES, INBECIL—dijo Zoe muy roja, antes de darse la vuelta y irse dejando a Louis pálido y con la boca abierta

En otro lado

-Estas bien mo-mo—dijo Alex sentándose alado de una llorosa Molly

-Nunca te ha pasado que la persona que quieres, quiere a alguien más

-Si, se siente terrible—dijo Alex apartando la vista de Molly y viendo el cielo

-Me pasa a mí, me ve como solo una amiga—dijo Molly viendo a Alex

-Pues que tonto, tú eres muy linda mo-mo

-Como es ella Alex, la chica que te gusta

-La conozco de toda la vida, es graciosa y algo explosiva, adoro sus ojos azules sus pecas, siempre me vuelve loco, nos gritamos cada rato, pero así somos—dijo ales volteando a ver a Molly, ella se acerco a él y lo beso, Alex abrió los ojos al máximo, Molly se separo de el al ver que él no le correspondió el beso

-No hablabas de mi verdad—dijo Molly esquivando la mirada de Alex

-Lo siento MO-MO, sabes tal vez yo no puedo verte más que como una amiga o una hermana, pero Mike se muere por ti

-Mentiroso

-No te miento, deberías darle una oportunidad –dijo Alex sonriendo, Molly le regreso la sonrisa y la cámara se apago

* * *

******Les gusto?, a mi me encanta como me quedo, adoro los problemas amorosos, ****porfa comenten, ** **acepto culquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra** ** ^o^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, estaba aburrida, y realmente no tenia ganas de hacer tarea, así que me puse a escuchar música y salio esto jajaja**

**Realmente esta rarito pero bueno, me gusto y lo subí n_n **

**gracias a lobita22 y Gaby Sara por comentar **

* * *

-No te miento, deberías darle una oportunidad –dijo Alex sonriendo, Molly le regreso la sonrisa y la cámara se apago

-Que no hay mas—dijo ron sorprendido por el final

-Parece que no—dijo Harry

-Perce tu hija sí que tiene problemas—dijo Fred

-Crees que no me di cuenta

-Bueno ya sabes con eso que estas medio cegatón—dijo George

- Mas bien algo miope

-si mas bien

-Quieren callarse—dijo Percy

-no—dijeron los gemelos

-Dejen de molestar a su hermano—dijo la señora Weasley

La pantalla se encendió mostrando a un chico que se veía más grande que Ted, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, el pelo negro algo largo y ojos grises

-Hola, antes de que empezáramos con esto aviamos quedado de que yo no hablaría, por eso me robe la cámara, si ya se dieron cuenta esto es en baño—dijo moviendo la cámara y grabando el inodoro—Es que yo soy demasiado hermoso como para no presentarme

-Canuto

-Que pasa Lunatico

-Se parece a ti

-Ya me di cuenta

-Lo que sucede es que si yo me presentaba causaría algo de polémica, por eso cuando regrese la cámara ustedes como buenos niños fingirán que yo no hice nada, nunca me han visto en su vida, y nunca les conté nada de acuerdo—el gran comedor asintió—Yo soy Regulus S. Black—Narcissa, Sirius y Remus vieron extrañados al muchacho

-Disculpa, como dices que dijiste—dijo Sirius,

-Tu eres Sirius Black verdad—dijo Reg sonriendo tristemente

-Si, y tu eres

-Tu hijo

-Eso como paso

-Real mente quieres que te lo explique… mira cuando 2 personas

-YO YA SE ESO….me refiero a cómo es que eres mi hijo

-Recuerdas a esa chica linda der bar

-hay no

-hay sí, yo si soy producto de una noche de copas

-Por qué no querían que te presentaras—dijo Remus

-Por que tendrían que explicar cosas antes de tiempo

-Cuales cosas—dijo Sirius

-Yo jamás te conocí, y no es porque mi madre aya sido la chica linda del bar, si no es que tú moriste antes de que yo naciera—dijo Regulus triste, la mallaría del comedor se puso pálido y abrió los ojos al máximo, Sirius se quedo simplemente mudo, parecía como si ni siquiera estuviera respirando, tampoco es como si Harry y Remus estuvieran bien, estaban casi en el mismo estado de Sirius

-Pero por eso estamos asiendo esto, para evitar ciertas muertes, de acuerdo yo no me robe la cámara solo unas cuantas personas me ayudaron, luego les dan las gracias, porque gracias a ellos canecieron a esta hermosura, yo tengo 26 años, soy un año y 4 meses más grande que Ted, conocí cosas sobre ti más o menos cuando tenía 5, la linda chica del bar es squid, bueno después de un tiempo se dio a conocer de mi existencia, así que me llevo bien con los Weasley, cuando fui a Hogwarts fui gryffindor, ame a ser bromos, profesora a eso se refería Ted a que avía peores—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la profesora McGonagall se puso pálida—me gusta el Quidditch mas no jugué en la escuela, mi patronus es un perro grande, soy Auror, tengo novia, y como estoy encerrado en un baño no tengo lo necesario como para enseñarles un recuerdo, creo que sería todo sobre mi, fue un placer conocerlos—dijo Regulus viendo a Sirius antes de apagar la cámara

* * *

**Que piensan, les agrado, si o si, jajaja es broma, si no les gusta déjenmelo saber y veré que mejoro XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno qui esta otro**

**gracias a lobita22 y Gelygirl por comentar n_n **

** berihime233 por añadir la historia a favoritos .**

* * *

-Valla eso si que fue inesperado—dijo Sirius

-Canuto estás bien

-Si, no te preocupes Remus

La cámara volvió a encenderse mostrando a una hermosa chica casi tan bella como Victoria, de cabello rojo, piel bastante clara con pocas pecas en la nariz y las mejillas casi imperceptibles, de unos ojos de un azul muy fuerte, muchos chicos se quedaron embobados con ella

-Hola, como han estado espero que bien, yo soy la fabulosa, la hermosa, la divertida

-La arrogante—se escucho a Louis

-veulent se taire Luis (cierra la boca Louis), como decía yo soy Dominique Elizabeth Weasley Delacour—Fleur y Bill sonrieron—me gusta que me digan Nique o Dum, no me gusta mi segundo nombre, tengo 18 años aun voy a Hogwarts, no soy prefecta ni nada de esas tonterías, adoro las bromas y meterme en problemas

-Pego hija no has dicho en cual casa estas

-Eso lo diere después mama, mi mejor amiga es Emi, juego Quidditch soy golpeadora y capitana, gane la copa el año pasado

-¿ganaste?—se escucharon como 3 voces

-Bueno ganamos, mi patronus es un pavo real, mi prima favorita es Roxi, aunque también me llevo muy bien con Cami, mi primo favorito es Fabián

-Toma Jimmy—se escucho gritar a alguien

nique yo tanto que te quiero y tú me desprecias

-Cállense los 2 que es mi turno no el de ustedes, cuando salgo me gustaría ser jugadora de Quidditch

-Algún equipo en especial—dijo Oliver

-Arpías de Holyhead o las Avispas de Wimbourn, aun no lo se

-No prefieres entrar en los Chudley Cannons—dijo Ron

-Tío Ron solo a ti te gusta ese quipo, en mis años de vida no han ganado la copa ni una vez—Ron la vio con tristeza—Mis padrinos son el tío George y su esposa, y tengo novio

-¿Quién?—dijo Bill

-No empieces por favor este es mi recuerdo, espero les guste

Una Dominique de 11 años esperaba su turno para ser seleccionada un una casa en Hogwarts, se le veía algo ansiosa, junto a ella un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules le sonreía

-Tranquila Dum, todo va a estar bien

-Ya lo sé, pero por si algo no quedo con ustedes, no van a dejar de hablarme verdad

-Claro que no Nique—dijo un choco de cabello café, con lentes, Remus y Sirius sonrieron al verle

-Weasley Dominique—dijo un hombre parecido a Nevill, varios voltearen a verle, ella se izo paso entre la gente hasta llegar al taburete y sentarse

-mmmm otra Weasley, pero no eres como los demás, no, eres más determinada, sin duda si eres valiente, pero quieres sobresalir ser diferente

-Quiero ir a cualquier casa menos Gryffindor—Bill abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los otros Weasley

-baya nunca antes un Weasley me avía pedido eso, tu hermano incluso dudo en cambias a Gryffindor por Revenclaw

-Yo no soy Louis, y mucho menos Victorie,

-en eso tienes razón y si Gryffindor no es tu elección es porque tu ere una SLYTHERIN!—Dominique sonrió y se bajo del taburete, la imagen cambio mostrando a la Dominique de 18 años

-Bueno ese fue mi recuerdo tal vez Molly y Louis rompieron la tradición, pero yo lo hice a lo grande, adiós—la cámara se apago

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado XD hoy voy a subir 2 **

**acepto culquier tipo de comentarios criticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra**


	12. Chapter 12

**gracias a ** **lobita22 ilianailoveyou Juliette Potter por comentar y a Steph Lovegood Black por la critica constructiva de verdad lo intentares **

**Creo que tenia que aclarar algunas cosas si que qui esta **

* * *

-Bueno ese fue mi recuerdo tal vez Molly y Louis rompieron la tradición, pero yo lo hice a lo grande, adiós—la cámara se apago

-De acuerdo tendremos un receso de unos 15 minutos y luego continuaremos—dijo el profesor Dumbledore

-ben Ron—dijo Hermione jalándolo

-A donde vamos,

-Con luna

-Para que

-Tu solo párate y ven—dijo Hermione llevándoselo de la mesa

Ginny y Harry se quedaron viendo como los 2 se iban y los dejaban solos

-Estas bien—dijo Ginny, Harry voltio a verla—por lo de Sirius, como te sientes

-No lo sé, eso aun no pasa pero…realmente no sé cómo me siento

-Pues ahora que lo sabemos podemos evitar que pasa no crees,

-Si eso espero…Ginny, no has pensado sobre amm bueno tu sabes—dijo Harry algo rojo

-Lo de Cassie—dijo Ginny algo rojo y Harry asintió—si y tú

-Si, es algo extraño, pero por algún motivo, me agrada la idea—dijo Harry sonriendo

-Que tú no estabas coleadito por Cho—dijo Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bueno, de alguna manera, pero, me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común, y se vuelve algo tedioso estar con ella—dijo Harry, Ginny rio por el comentario

-me alegra saberlo

-Ginny tú crees… bueno yo creo que tal vez, si tu quieres

-Si

-de verdad—dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Ginny se acercaba mas a el

-Si—dijo ella antes de besarlo

_El otro extremo de la mesa_

_-_-Bell, crees que podamos hablar—dijo Oliver, Angelina y Alice se pararon llevándose con ellas a los gemelos

-Claro

-Que piensas sobre eso, Bell

-Te refieres a Alex—dijo Katie, Oliver dijo un leve aja—que se ve igual de cabezota que tu

-Yo no soy cabezota, Bell

-Si, si lo ere, porque nos conocemos desde que yo estaba en primero, te acabas de enterar de que nos vamos a casar y tener un hijo, y a mi es a la única que llamas por el apellido

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que si Oliver

-Eso te molesta

-No, solo que creo que no me tienes la suficiente confianza

-Claro que si fuisteis, una de las mejores cazadoras que he tenido y te considero una gran amiga—dijo Oliver, Katie lo vio con tristeza

-Una cazadora y una amiga, gran comparación Oliver—dijo Katie con tristeza, Oliver se dio cuenta de su error

-Bell, yo no

-Déjalo así Oliver por favor—dijo Katie antes de pararse e irse a sentar con Leanna, Oliver iba a ir tras ella pero el profesor Dumbledore hable

-De acuerdo creo que ha sido suficiente descanso, veamos el siguiente—la pantalla se encendió

-Hola hogwarts yo soy


	13. Chapter 13

**Buena a qui esta el 13 espero les guste n_n**

* * *

-De acuerdo creo que ha sido suficiente descanso, veamos el siguiente—la pantalla se encendió

-Hola hogwarts yo soy Marcus Theodoro Nott—dijo un chico algo alto, de ojos azules, cabello casi negro, bastante guapo

-Viejo no te cansas—dijo Blaize

-CALLATE BLAIZE

-Creo que no tío, porque yo no soy el ultimo—dijo Marc, Daphne y Theo se sonrojaron—tengo 18 años aun voy hogwarts, soy Slytherin, juego como guardián, mis notas son bastante buenas creo que soy el que tiene mejores notas de mis hermanos, soy prefecto pero eso no evita que sea algo revoltoso, pero ni se preocupe profesora yo no soy de los que la tienen vuelta loca, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría y trabajar en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional o si no me gustaría ser Auror, mis amigos son, Tabata, Nicolás, Scor, Al, también me llevo bien con Weasley pues es mi capitana,

-A ahora soy Weasley—se escucho la voz de Dominique

-Bueno, también soy amigo de Dominique, contenta

-SI

-¿Qué acaso todos son amigos de los Weasley?—dijo Theo con algo de fastidio

-Lo siento papa, pero si, la mayoría nos llevamos bien con los Weasley

-Y tú te llevas muy bien verdad Marc –dijo el chico que Dum avía llamado Fabián

-CALLATE—dijo Marcus

- Tu también—dijo Fred

-Lo siento pero si, También sufro de la Fiebre Weasley, bueno este es mi recuerdo espero les guste

La nieve caía se veía el pueblo de hogsmeade con muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y entre toda la gente se veía a Marcus como de unos 15 años caminando con una chica de cabello negro algo ondulado, ojos azules un poco morena y alta

-Adonde te gustaría ir primero—dijo Marc

-No lo se

-Cami aceptasteis venir con migo, al menos acepta que te caigo un poquito bien—dijo Marcus poniéndose enfrente de la chica

-Lo hice para que te callaras y me dejaras han paz

-Entonces ni siquiera somos amigos—dijo el algo triste

-Pensé que tu no querías ser mi amigo—dijo Cami poniendo los brazos en jarra

-Está bien decídete, quieres que seamos amigos a no, porque me estas volviendo loco con tu aptitud de niña mimada—dijo Marcus molesto pero sin elevar la voz

-Yo no soy una niña mimada—dijo Cami empezándose a enojar

-Bueno es que no te entiendo, te insistí en que saliéramos me rechazaste no una sino muchas veces, entonces empiezo a medio salir con Sara, y ahora si quieres salir con migo

-A mi no me importa con quien salgas

-Ya, por eso "sin querer "le tirasteis el caldero el otro día

-No lo hice a propósito, y tu no me gustas—dijo Cami molesta, pero lo que ninguno noto es que mientras discutían se empezaron a acercar

- Solo admite que estas celosa, que aunque me rechaces, que carcome por dentro verme con otra

-Yo no…

-Solo admítelo Camila

-De acuerdo lo admito me gustas vale—dijo Cami, Marcus sonrió, puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla y la beso, después de eso la cámara se apago

-De acuerdo 2 videos mas y será todo—dijo el director

La cámara se encendió

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado, por fa comenten XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**En serio lamento el retraso, pero estuve muy ocupada XD**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

La cámara se encendió mostrando a una chica bastante linda, de piel clara cabello color ambar, barios chicos sonrieron embobados

-Hola—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—mi nombre es Tabata Krrum—dijo la chica con un asentó búlgaro, Víctor sonrió ya sabía porque avía sido llamado, Ron vio un poco mal a la chica por un momento pensó que tal vez era hija de Hermione

-Entonces tu errres mi hija—dijo Víctor

-Si, mi padre es Víctor Krum y mi madre Natacha Delbel, a un no la conoces crreo que un unos 3 años, bueno yo soy la primera que se presenta que no va a Hogwarts yo fui a Beauxbatons, soy amiga de los Weasley por eso me estoy presentando, aparte de que Fleur es como una tía para mi

- merci Víctor—dijo Fleur sonriendo

-No hay porrque darrlas Fleur

-Me gusta mucho el Quidditch, soy buscadora una de las mejores

-Si como no Krum—se escucho decir a una chica

-jajaja es que hay bastante competencia en algunos puestos, mi mejor amiga se llama Carolina, pero no estoy segura si se presentara o no, también me llevo muy bien con Dominique, Roxi, Emily y Cami, de los hombres Jimmy, Fabián, los clones y Marcus

-Hola—dijo Dominique que acababa de entrar en la pantalla—lo sé no esperaban volver a ver a esta hermosura

-Que sucede Dominique

-Que Jimmy y Fabián ya se llevaron a Teddy, Lucy a Molly y Lilu convenció a Vic que le ayudara con no se qué cosa así que puedes decirlo pero antes de que vuelvan—dijo la pelirroja y después se fue

-Gracias

-Disculpa para que todo ese ajetreo—dijo George

-Ase rato se presento alguien, que no debió hacerlo recuerdan

-Regulus—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-Si, Jimmy y Fabián fueron los que le ayudaron a robar la cámara, yo y Niké debíamos distraer a los demás, bueno el punto es que lo que tenía que decir antes de que volvieran es que yo salgo con Reg—dijo Tabata con una sonrisa a diferencia de su podre que frunció el seño

-Como cuantos años te lleva—dijo Víctor con un tono algo molesto en su voz

-Casi 10, pero ya hablamos de esto y tú estás de acuerdo con migo de que lo importante es mi felicidad

-Estas segura que le dijiste Tabí—dijeron 2 voces a la ves

-Claro que si clones—dijo viendo feo a alguien fuera de la pantalla—a un no sé que voy a hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, tengo demasiadas obstines, mis padrinos son Robert Delbel y Eleonor su esposa, es el hermano de mama, mi patronus es un Thersale y sé que lo es porque lo vi en un libro, nunca he visto morir a nadie bueno este es mi recuerdo espero les guste, tanto como me gusta a mi

Se veía un campo cubierto de nieve y a lo lejos una casa muy alta y algo inclinada

-La madriguera—dijeron los Weasley sonriendo

Se veían muchos niños corriendo, algunos de los que ya se avían presentado pero muchos más que no

-Me alegra que hallas venido a pasar navidad con nosotros Tabata, pero lástima que el tío Víctor tenga trabajo—dijo una Dominique de unos 7 años con el pelo más corto

-A mi también le alegra a ver venido, no me divierto igual con mis tíos—dijo Tabata sonriendo y mostrando que le faltaba un diente

-Horita vuelvo voy a ver si la abuela me da unas galletas para las dos y sirve que busco a Cami y a Roxi—dijo Dominique y se paro con rumbo a la cocina

En ese momento un Teddy de 16 años y un Regulus de 17 bajaban por las escaleras

-Teddy quien es esa niña—dijo Reg viendo a Tabata

-La hija de Víctor Krum la amiga de Dominique—dijo Teddy y se fue, Regulus camino asía la niña

-Hola mocosa—dijo sentándose junto a ella

-A quien le dices mocosa—dijo Tabata desafiante

-A ti, dime niña cuántos años tienes

-7 y me llamo Tabata

-Yo me llamo Regulus, eres amiga de Dominique verdad

-SI, cuántos años tienes tú

- 17, por que querías saber si saldría con tigo niña

-Ya te dije que me llamo Tabata, y por que querría salir con alguien tan viejo como tu—dijo Tabata muy roja se paro y fue a buscar a Dominique dejando a Regulus riendo, la cámara se apago

* * *

**Les gusto, ojala si, ****porfa comenten, ** **aspto culquier tipo de comentarios griticas y demas, asta crucios y avada kedavra** ** ^o^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero espero les guste :D**

* * *

La pantalla se encendió en ella se mostraba una chica de cabello café oscuro casi negro de ojos azules, de piel clara con pocas pecas en las mejillas las cuales estaban sonrosadas

-Hola

-OYE MUÑECA TIENES NOVIO—grito un Gryffindor de 7

-IMBESIL ELLA ES MIA—se escucho una vos, aunque no muy bien porque se escuchaban barias risas

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta—dijo la chica con las mejillas aun mas rojas que antes—Mi nombre es Emily pueden decirme Em o Emi

-Disculpa—dijo Alex entrando y poniéndose alado de la chica

-Te perdono—dijo ella riendo, junto con barias voces más

-Nombre completo Emily—dijo Alex

-Bien a petición de la cabeza de bludger, soy Emily Kathevera Wood Bell su hermana menor—Katie sonrió con tristeza, y Oliver la vio disimuladamente

-No es que no me guste mi nombre completo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Kathevera, la mayoría me dice Emily, bueno un par de locos me dicen Vera

-Gracias —dijeron los chicos que Tabata avía llamado clones

-De nada, mi abuela paterna es la única que me dice Kathevera y solo cuando está enojada, y solo ella, porque no te ofendas mama pero no me gusta mucho ese nombre, así que si alguien me llama así le hago un bombarda

-Claro a nosotros nos ases un bombarda, pero cuando él te dice Katie o Kat no le haces nada—dijo Fabián, asiendo que Emily se pusiera roja

-CALLATE… bueno mi novio me dice Kat o Katie—dijo ella bastante roja

-entonces tienes novio, cuántos años tiene—dijo Oliver

-17, papa, yo tengo 18 aun voy a Hogwarts, soy Gryffindor, juego como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa, pero alguien no me quiso poner como capitana

-No es etico poner a un familiar—dijo alex

-Tonto, mi mejor amiga en Dominique, pero tambien me llebo muy bien con Roxi y Cami, me llevo muy bien con todos los Weasley, mis padrinos son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson

-Grasias Katie

-ves yo les voy a enseñar algo productibo no como Perce, hablando de eso ¿eres dicna haijada mia?

-Algo, soy mas reboltosa que Alex pero no demasiado,es que con los amigos que me cargo, como no meterte en problemas

-Nosotros tambien te queremos Emily—dijeron como 5 voses distintas

-Profesora ellos si sin su pesadilla

-Porque Merlin, Porque

-Como biena Wood tengo una absesion por el Quidditch, pero a diferensia de los hombres de la familia yo si tengo inteligencia emocional

-Gracias a dios—dijo Katie fulminando con la mirada a Oliver

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts seré jugadora profesional con las Arpías de Holyhead, mmmm que mas me falta, así mi patronus es una cierva

-Como dijiste—dijo Sirius con curiosidad

-Asta yo escuche eso Black acaso estas sordo

-Cállate Quejicus, le estoy diciéndole a ella no a ti

-Insolente

-Señor Black, Severus, por favor compórtense –dijo el profesor Dumbledore

-Si, bueno eso es todo disfruten el recuerdo, aunque realmente no se que hayan elegido esos locos

Se veía Hogwarts, para ser más específicos el gran comedor de pronto por la puerta se veía a Emily corriendo en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor un poco agitada y algo despeinada, se para cuando estuvo enfrente, de 2 chicos rubios de ojos azules, una chica de ojos azul oscuro cabello negro y algo morena, y un chico de cabello café casi negro y ajos café

-Llegaron las cartas—dijo Emily casi brincando mostrando un montón de cartas que tenía en las manos

-Todos son tuyas vera—dijo uno de los gemelos

-Claro que no, también son las de ustedes 2 y las de Roxi

-Revisaste mi carreo Emi—dijo la chica

-No empieces Roxanne y abre las cartas tienes 2, y ustedes tienes 2 cada uno—dijo viendo a los gemelos

-No te robaste el mío Emily—dijo el chico de ojos café

-Lo siento Franki pero las cartas que tenías eran de tu mama

Los gemelos cogieron las cartas y las abrieron, uno sonrió al abrir la primera y el otro frunció el seño

-Que pasó Lorcan—le dijo Frank al gemelo que frunció el seño

-No quede en el internado de África-dijo Lorcan y luego abrió la otra

-Y tu Lyssander—dijo Emily

-Yo sí, y también en el de Rumania—dijo viendo la otra carta, y sonriendo

-Yo también en el de Rumania—dijo Lorcan

-Yo quede en las Arpías de Holyhead, en las Avispas de Wimbourn no y tu Emily, solo aspiraste a un equipo

-Si, soy fiel a las Arpías—dijo Emily después con una sonrisa nerviosa abrió el sobre, su ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensancho se paro y empezó a brincar como loca- ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE!

-Que le pasa a Kat—dijo un chico que acababa de llegar pero solo se le veía la espalda

-Quedo en la Arpías—dijo Frank

-¡QUEDE!—grito por ultimo Emily antes de aventarse al chico y que la cámara se apagara


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente espero les guste **

* * *

-Esa chica es extraña, se parece a Katie—dijo George sonriendo

-Concuerdo contigo hermano—dijo Fred

-Yo no soy extraña—dijo Katie viendo feo a los gemelos

-De acuerdo nuestros invitados dormirán en la sala de los menesteres el resto retírese a sus habitaciones—dijo el director

Los alumnos se empezaron a parar para dirigirse asía sus habitaciones

-Puedo hablar con tigo—dijo Oliver agarrando a Katie de la muñeca para que dejara de caminar

-Ahora no Oliver—dijo Katie fríamente

-Pero…

-Dije que no—dijo Katie zafándose de su agarre y caminando en dirección a Alice

-Creo que deberías dejar que se calme—dijo Percy poniéndose alado de Oliver

_Habitación de Gryffindor 5° año_

_-_Valla que se ve interesante todo esto, no chicos—dijo Seamus

-Si, y notaron que en el recuerdo de Dominique ese profesor se parecía a Neville—dijo Dean

-Vamos chocos, no creo que yo sea profesor o si

-Dean tiene razón se parecía a ti—dijo Harry mientras se metía en la cama

-Quien sabe, oigan y Ron—dijo Neville

-Se durmió apenas llegamos a la habitación—dijo Dean

-Es normal, ron come y le da sueño—dijo Harry, causando risas a sus demás compañeros

_Al día siguiente_

El gran comedor estaba empezando a llenarse

-Lunático, algo no me agrada—dijo Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Remus en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Que cosa

-Esa chica no era pelirroja

-Sirius, si Harry tubo más Hijos a parte de Cassie porque estas tan seguro que esa chica sale con un hijo de el

-Dijo que su patronus era una cierva

-Ese puede ser el patronus de cualquier persona

-Si tú lo dices

-De acuerdo estudiantes hay que seguir con las presentaciones veremo luego comerán

La cámara se encendió mostrando a una linda chica alta, pelo negro ondulado de ojos azules, un poco morena y con una linda sonrisa

-Hola yo soy Camila

-Tú eres la novia de Marcus—dijo Daphne

-SI, soy Camila Jazmín Weasley Johnson

-Espero yo me case con uno de ellos—dijo angelina señalando a los gemelos

-Tan malo sería Angi—dijeron los gemelos a la vez fingiendo indignación por el comentario

-Si, mis padres sin George Weasley y Angelina Johnson

-Entonces yo te gusto—dijo George con una sonrisa picara

-Tal vez—dijo Angelina sonriendo

-Nada de besos por favor, bueno ahora déjenme continuar, tengo 17 años voy a Hogwarts, y papa yo seguí el ejemplo de mi queridísima prima Dominique soy una serpiente

-Ves Bill por culpa de tu hija, la mía es una serpiente

-Cállate, no es culpa de Dominique, George

-Papa no discutas por algo que aun no pasa y que de todos modos no podrás cambiar, juego Quidditch como cazadora, amo el Quidditch, pero tampoco estoy tan loca como Wood

-Oye—se escucharon 3 voces

-Es verdad acéptenlo, en mi forma de ser diría que soy Divertida, alegre, me encantan las bromas y las fiestas, sociable, soy paciente, pero eso sí cuando me enojo saco los genes Weasley, soy simpática, a veces soy muy sarcástica tengo una excelente relación con mis hermanos y primos, amo a mi familia y la relación con mis tíos y abuelos es muy buena, mis amigos son Al, Vic, Domi, Louis, Teddy, Rose, Scorp , Jimmy y Nicolás, queda claro que tengo novio no

-Si—dijo George algo molesto

-mis calificaciones son buenas y especialmente en pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y transformaciones, odio adivinación y historia de la magia, soy Prefecta aunque me gusten las bromas cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría ser Auror, mi Patronus es un león aunque sea serpiente bueno eso es todo espero les guste el recuerdo, conste que era cuando Marcus me caía mal

Estaba Camila de más o menos 14 años caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts pero alguien le venía gritando

-vamos Cami salga conmigo-le dijo Marcus

-En tu sueños Nott y para ti soy Weasley-le dijo Camila recalcando Weasley, pero seguía caminando

-Te mueres por mí, lo sé-decía el chico con arrogancia y con una sonrisa coqueta atrás de Camila

-Yo jamás saldría con alguien arrogante, mujeriego y estúpido como tu comprenderás-le grito Camila realmente enojada y lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo, el chico se quedo en shock-yo no voy a hacer una más de tus estúpidas conquistas Nott, así que déjame en paz-le dijo Camila de nuevo, y de nuevo siguió caminando

-Jaz-le dijo casi en susurro Nott, Camila se paro nadie le decía por su segundo nombre solamente sus más cercanos amigos y familia

Camila se volteo lentamente y lo que vio le rompió el corazón,

-Marc que tienes-le dijo Cami preocupada

-Tu jamás serias una más de mis conquistas y ¿sabes por qué?-le pregunto Marc, Camila negó con la cabeza

-Porque de verdad te quiero-le dijo con sinceridad, Camila primero se quedo sorprendida pero después...

-Mira Nott como te gusta búrlate de mi gente, así que Nott enserio déjame en paz-dijo Camila caminado de nuevo, Marcus no lo pensó dos veces y corrió asía Camila, la volteo para que lo viera y la beso, al principio cami se quería separar, pero después correspondió el beso hasta que alguien grito

-Nott que haces con mi hermana/prima-le grito al mismo tiempo dos chicos los mismos del recuerdo de Dominique, el pelirrojo separo a Camila de Marcus

-Freddy...-le iba a decir Camila

-Mira Weasley, yo quiero a Camila bien...-pero fue interrumpido

-Mira Nott deja en paz a mi hermana, yo te conozco y sé que eres mujeriego y mi hermana merece algo mejor que tu-le grito Freddy realmente enojado

-Mira Fred yo decido con quien ando o con quien no-le dijo Camila ¿tranquilamente?, Marcus se sintió esperanzado

-Pero con Nott jamás saldría-dijo Camila con una sonrisa triste, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, Marcus se fue en sentido contrario triste y Fred y james se fueron a la dirección que había tomado Camila, la cámara se apago después de eso


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno espero les guste, y gracias a rotas las personas que comentan y me ponen en favoritos n_n eso hace que me guste mas escribir**

* * *

Theo miro mal la pantalla ya apagada, una cosa era aceptar a duras penas que sus hijos salieran con Weasley's y otra muy diferente es que uno de ellos tratara así a su hijo, definitivamente esa chica no le caía nada bien

La pantalla se volvió a encender en ellas se mostraba una chica muy parecida a Camila, se podría decir que era ella, solo que esta chica tenia pecas y sus ojos aunque azules eran más oscuros

-¿Qué tú no te avías presentado ya?—dijo un Hufflepuff de segundo

-No, creo que me confundes con alguien más, mi nombre es Roxanne Angelina Weasley soy la hermana de Camila

-Espera, pero en se recuerdo ella dijo que ese chico era su hermano –dijo Angelina

-Si, somos trillizos

-Pero mira nada mas nuestro querido hermano George no perdió el tiempo—dijo Charlie

-Cállate que Bill también tiene 3—dijo George algo rojo

-Pero yo fui de uno en uno, no los 3 a la primera George

-Ya cállense

-Tíos que tal si dejan de molestar a mi papa y me dejan presentarme

- Está bien

-Como avía dicho mi nombre es Roxanne Angelina Weasley, tengo 17 años y a diferencia de mi querida hermana yo si seguí la tradición y fui a Gryffindor, mis notas son decentes pero no las mejores, mi clase favorita es pociones, odio Historia de la magia, aunque también me gusta bastante encantamientos

-Te gusta porque la maestra favorece a todos los Weasley—grito un chico

-Yo no favorezco a nadie Scor—grito Cassie

-Cállense es mi presentación no la de ustedes, me gusta el Quidditch, juego como Cazadora, mi equipo favorito son las Arpías

-Yo pensé que eran Puddlemere United—dijo Emily

-Claro que no Emi, lo único que le gusta de ese equipo es el guardián—si escucho decir a una chica

-Emily, Gwen, Cállense, par de inmaduras, Cuando salga de Hogwarts jugare en las Arpías, junto con Emily y Dominique, me encantan las bromas visito la dirección más o menos 2 veces por semana

-Hermano estoy orgulloso de tu hija—dijo Fred

-Yo también hermano, yo también

-Mis mejores amigas son Emily, Gwen, mi prima favorita es Domi, mi primo favorito es Jimmy, mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, mi patronus es un tigre, adoro las fiestas y fugarme de casa a altas horas de la noche—dijo Roxanne y luego rio—tengo novio, salgo con Alex, bueno eso es todo no se que recuerdo puso el neandertal de mi hermano, así que, si me veo algo torpe no se rían por favor

Se veía el despacho del director, Mcgonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio y frente a ella se encontraban 3 chocos

-Algo que tengan que visir en su defensa—dijo la profesora, Roxi que tenia la ropa cubierta de algo verde, intercambio una mirada con Fred que tenía algo morado en el cabello

-FUE CULPA DE JAMES—gritaron los 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo señalando a su primo que estaba en medio de los 2

-No es verdad ellos también tuvieron la culpa profesora—dijo James que tenia las gafas rotas, cosa morada en la ropa y algo verde en el cabello

-No estoy bromeando, no entiendo porque se les ocurrió llenar la sala se Slytherin de esa cosa

-Es el líquido con el que se asen las pasillas vomitivas profesora—dijo Roxi

-Y lo morado

-Para crear pústulas profesora—dijo James sin ver a la cara a Mcgonagall

-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Natasha Sanders insulto a Rose profesora, le dijo traidora a la sangre, solo defendíamos a nuestra prima—dijo Fred

-Vallase a cambiar y luego a sus clases, y si se vuelva a repetir esto los suspenderé del equipo a los 3

-Si profesora—dijeron los 3 y la cámara se apago

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado, déjenme saber lo que piensan para ver si voy bien o no XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aqui esta otro espero les guste ... grasias Liani y L****obita22 por comentar XD ... Gracias a Ezbhy23 por añadir la historia a favoritos XD **

**Eso es lo que me gusta de escribir, sus opiniones y que les guste la historia n_n**

**las invito a leer mi otro cuento esta algo relacionado con este**

** www .fanfictions /8433108/1 /Fragmentos**

* * *

La pantalla se encendió mostrando a un chico muy sexy, de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos de un azul penetrante con una sonrisa traviesa, barias pecas y de piel un poco morena, barios alumnos voltearon a ver a los gemelos Weasley

-Lo sé soy la cosa más hermosa que hayan visto

-SOLO POR QUE AUN NO ME VEN A MI—grito James

-Lo siento querido primo pero yo soy mucho más sexy que tu, y deja de interrumpirme…En que estaba…. Asi yo como el chico más gracioso y sexy de Hogwarts es un honor para ustedes que me presente, soy Fred Fabián Weasley Johnson

-definitivamente es hijo de George—dijo Ginny

-Gracias hermano—dijo Fred sonriéndole a George

-De nada

Fred II se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa triste

-Como decía entes de que mis tíos y mi padre interrumpieran, me llamo Fred obviamente en honor a mi tío, tengo 17 años al igual que Cami y Roxi, no te preocupes papa solo somos nosotros 3

-Claro, es que no debe preocuparse es el—dijo Angelina cruzándose de brazos

-Soy óvidamente Gryffindor, me encanta el Quidditch, soy golpeador del equipo

-Parece que yo gane George—dijo Angelina con una sonrisa de superioridad

-No estés tan segura, ahora que los sé solo los dejare subir a la escoba si los 3 se asen golpeadores—dijo George retando a Angi

-No creo que puedas papa, bueno tal vez a Roxi si, por que a Cami no le gusta para nada esa posición, bueno hay que volver a centrarnos en mí, como decía soy golpeador, realmente no me gusta ninguna materia, pero soy muy bueno en encantamientos y DCAO, soy gracioso, bromista, fiestero, y un poco celosa

-UN POCO—gritaron Cami, Roxi y otra chica

-Bueno muy celoso con mis hermanas y primas, Mi mejor amigo es mi primo James, también me llevo muy bien con Lorcan, Lyssander, Vick, Frank y Samuel, de las mujeres todas me aduran para que lo niegan

-Con seriedad Fabián—dijo Emily

-SAVES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN FABIAN, KATHEVERA—grito Fred

-COMO ME LLAMASTES!

-Nada Emily, bueno, mis amigas son la loca esa—dijo Fred señalando en una dirección fuera de la cámara, después de eso se agacho y un rallo azul le paso rosando la cabeza—No me distes, también me llevo bien con Gwen, Tabata, Alice y Paz, aunque esas ultimas 2 son más pequeñas que yo, tengo una linda novia que es de mi edad, yo no soy pedófilo como otros

-CALLATE FRED—gritaron barias voces

-Pues es la verdad, mi patronus es un jaguar, cuando salga me gustaría ser Auror o jugador de Quidditch, pero me inclino más por lo de Auror, mis padrinos son Lee Jordan y su esposa

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Por qué Lee, y no Fred?—dijo George extrañado

-Eso te lo explico después papa, bueno es todo disfruten el recuerdo

Un Fred de 8 años estaba encerrado en un cuarto, junto con james, la habitación estaba llena de frascos y cajas de colores, frente a ellos avía un caldero pequeño y ambos reían mientras echaban cosas en el

-Que tal un poco de este polvo amarillo—dijo james mostrando un frasco

-No se que sea, pero échale—dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros—pásame la caja morada Jimmy

-toma—dijo James, Fred la agarro y le ello dos bolitas moradas—Que es eso

-Algo para que te crezca la lengua, bueno eso creo

-Entonces esto se la vamos a bar a Teddy y a Reg, por no dejarnos montar en la escoba con ellos el otro día verdad

-si, y tal vez poquito a Louis por no querer prestarnos, su libro ese de pociones cómicas

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Fred ll y James pegaron un brinco y al pararse Fred tiro un líquido verde en el caldero

-Que asen—pregunto un George más grande y sin una oreja

-Viejo porque me falta una oreja—dijo George

-No lo sé hermano—dijo Fred

-Nada papa/tío

-Seguros—dijo George, ya que atrás de los chicos se podía ver el humo del caldero

-Si—dijeron ala ves, pero entonces el caldero exploto llenando toda la habitación de algo pegajoso de color naranja, y también a ellos

-Valla me alegro que no estén asiendo nada—dijo George con sarcasmo y la pantalla se apago


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!, espero les guste el capitulo XD a mi gusto como quedo n_n háganme saber que piensan ustedes **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por ellos me gusta escribir **

* * *

-Que les parece si continuamos—dijo Dumbledore

La pantalla se encendió, en ella se encontraba un chico alto, algo flacucho, un poco bronceado, de ojos café claro, cabello café oscuro, con gafas, con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en el rostro pero al mismo tiempo algo divertida, algunos profesores lo vieron con los ojos como platos y la boca algo abierta, Snape frunció el seño ese chico no le agradaba para nada, Sirius y Remus estaban pálidos

-Se que soy sexy pero no esperaba esta reacción

-James—dijeron muy bajito Sirius y Remus pero Harry alcanzo a escucharlos, así que voltio asía el chico y lo vio muy atento

-Wey mira como te ven—dijo Fred, que acababa de entrar

-Fred yo no me metí en tu presentación, así que fuera

-Tal vez no te metiste, pero si me interrumpiste

-Sky llévatelo por fa—dijo James y una mano agarro a Fred de la oreja y se lo llevo jalando

-Oye no jales tanto, no quiero quedar como mi padre—dijo Fred antes de salir de la pantalla

-Si ya dejaron de observar mi belleza, me presento, soy el grandioso James Sirius Potter

-Gracias—dijo Sirius vendo a Harry, con los ojos un poco cristalinos

-De nada padrino

-Como que queda muy claro quiénes son mis padres, yo tengo 17 años, soy un orgulloso León, capitán del quipo de Quidditch como golpeador

-Ese puesto debió a ver sido mío—se escucho la voz de Emily

-Lo cinto Kat pero es mío—dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante, Katie sonrió e intercambio una mirada con Ginny—Prosigo, no soy prefecto ni nada de esas tonterías, querida Minni ve comprando tranquilizantes porque yo y 4 amigos más somos tu pesadilla

-Entonces, me supongo que eres digno sucesor de tus nombres—dijo ella viendo a Sirius y Remus con una sonrisa triste

-A si es, yo le hago mucho honor a mis nombres, con mucha honra, Mis clases preferidas son DCAO y transformaciones son las unicas que paso con puro Extraordinarios las demás mejor no las digo, mis amigos son los mismos que Fred, incluyéndolo a él, Lorcan, Lyssander, Vick, Frank, Samuel, Teddy y R.S—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sirius—cuando salgo me gustaría ser Auror

-No te lo recomiendo el jefe es muy estricto—dijo Ted y varias personas rieron

-Cállate Lupin—dijo James también riendo—Mi prima favorita está entre Roxi y Lucy, ya de Dominique me cambio por Fred, aunque también quiero mucho a Rose, soy muy celoso y sobreprotector en especial con mis hermanas y novia

-Hablando de eso, ¿Es pelirroja?—dijo Sirius

-Lo ciento pero no

-Por qué, nunca te gusto ninguna pelirroja

-Sirius no puedes forzarlo a que, salga con una pelirroja—dijo Remus

-En realidad la fiebre pelirroja me entro a finales de tercero, y logre salir con ella en cuarto

-Entonces por qué no siguieron

- Bueno, digamos que no funciono

-Por que

-SIRIUS—gritaron Tonks, Harry, Remus y Ginny

-Me puso los cuernos contento

-PERO BIEN POESTOS—gritaron Fred, Lorcan y Lyssander

-Cállense ustedes 3, si me dejan continuar, ya aclaramos que tengo novia y que no es pelirroja verdad

-si, tu novia es Emily Wood—dijo Ginny, James se puso un poco rojo, y barias personas voltearon a ver a Ginny

-Por qué tan segura—dijo Ron

-Ella dijo que el único que le decía Kat sin recibir un Bombarda era su novio o me equivoco—dijo Luna

-No se equivocan ninguna de las 2—dijo James sonriendo, Oliver lo estaba viendo mal, como si intentarla matarlo con la mirada—Continuando, mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

-Gracias amigo, Gracias enana

-de nada Ron

-Gracias—dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry y a Ginny

-Bueno, si mucho amor, pero la vista en mí por favor, a si me gusta, mi patronus es un ciervo y soy un animago ilegal

-YO TAMBIEN—grito Fred

-Viejo que parte de que es mi turno no has entendido, bueno eso es todo este es mi recuerdo, y Sirius así sabrás por que las prefiero pelinegras

Se veían los jardines de Hogwarts, un James de 14 o 15 años estaba apoyado en un árbol junto al lago negro aventando piedras en este, a la lejos se veía a Emily más joven con el cabello corto y de la mano de un chico mayor

-Ian, podemos vernos luego quiero ver qué le pasa a James—dijo parándose y poniéndose enfrente del chico, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes de 17 años

-Vale te veo luego—dijo Ian y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emily, este se fue y Emily se acerco a James

-Que haces Sirius—dijo Emily asustando James y asiendo de diera un brinquito

-Nada Katie y tu—dijo James con una sonrisa triste, ella se sentó junto a el

-Problemas en el paraíso de Sara Cocson—dijo con algo de burla Emily pero dejo de reír cuando vio que James apretó la mandíbula—Que pasó James

-Nada

-Lo preguntare por última vez Potter ¿Qué paso?

-La muy…me engaño

-Que, Sara te engaño, pero… como, por que—dijo Emily acercándose a el

-No lo sé, la vi besándose con el imbécil de Jacob, y cuando le dije que por qué izo eso, me dijo que se había cansado de mi—dijo James bajando la mirada, Emily se acerco mas y lo abrazo

-Es una tonta, cualquier chica del colegia moriría por estar con el galán Potter, quieres una—dijo Emily sacando unas varitas de regaliz del bolsillo, James sonrió de lado y tomo una

-Eso crees

-Claro eres, divertido, un poco ególatra, pero es divertido estar con tigo

-Tú también eres divertida Kat, bueno más cuando no te pones cono una loca sicópata—dijo James picando el hombro de Emily

-Yo no soy ninguna loca sicópata—dijo ella tomando la mano de James para que dejara de picarla

-Claro que si, estas poda rarita, eres mimada e in madura—dijo James mientras le asía cosquillas a Emily

-Para, para, luego dices que yo soy la inmadura—dijo Emily tratando de que James parara y de paso ella empezó a asarle cosquillas a él, entre risas y forcejeos James quedo encima de Emily a pocos centímetros de su rostro que cada vez se acortaban mas, ambos dejaron de reír, acortaron la distancia y se besaron, un beso lento y tierno, después de unos momentos Emily aparto a James y se paro como un resorte

-Esto nunca paso—dijo roja y evitando la mirada de James que seguía sentado en el pasto

-Pero Katie…

-No paso James—dijo aun mas roja que antes cuando se encontró con los ojos cafés de James, rápido se dio vuelta y corrió asía el castillo, el se quedo viendo como se iba y la cámara se apago


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno como este es muy corto hoy voy a subir 2, el otro lo subo al rato**

**Gracias a mei, lobita22, Alejadra Cullen, Annie Thompson por comentar... mei intentare hacerlos mas largos solo que este ya lo tenia echo jajaj y apenas hoy vi el comentario ... Gracias a ****Annie Thompson tambien por añadir la historia a favoritos n_n**

******Porfa comenten y os juro que los hago mas largos **

* * *

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la cámara se encendió mostrando a un chico de cabello café claro, ojos verdes, piel un como morena, se veía algo alto

-Hola, mi hombre es Samuel Finnigan—toda la mesa de Gryffindor se voltio asea Seamus que acababa de escupir su jugo de calabaza en la cara de Dean

-Tú… eres mí

-Tu—dijo Samuel con algo de burla

- eres mi…

-Soy tu…

-SAMUEL, DEJA DE INTENTAR SACAR DE QUISIO A PAPA—se escucho el grito de una chica

-Es que mira su cara Gwen, está bien ya me comporto, si soy tu hijo, mi nombre completo es Samuel Robert Finnigan Patil, Mi padre es Seamus Finnigan y mi madre Parvati Patil—ambos chicos se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo—Tengo 17 años, soy Gryffindor, me gusta el Quidditch pero solo verlo, soy comentarista en los partidos, aunque no lo parezca soy prefecto, mi clase favorita es Historia de la magia, lo sé soy extraño a quien le gusta Historia de la magia, soy pésimo en pociones digamos que…

-EXPLOTAN—gritaron James y Fred

-Si eso me sucede muy a menudo, cuando salgo de Hogwarts me gustaría trabajar en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, tengo barios amigos se podría decir que todos los que mencionaron James y Fred, aunque mi mejor amigo se llama Daniel, aunque no se va a presentar, me salía mal una pasión y el estaba cerca, no fue nada grave pero necesita reposo, MI patronus es un castor, mis padrinos son mi tía Padme y su esposo

-Gracias hermana—dijo Padme desde la mesa de Revenclaw

-Bueno eso es todo este es mi recuerdo

Se veía la oficina de la directora, Mcgonagall se veía algo molesta, si te fijabas bien su ropa parecía un poco quemada

-Algo que tengan que decir—dijo la directora viendo a unos Frank, Samuel y Lorcan de 15 años

-No fue nuestra intención que el caldero explotara directora—dijo Lorcan

-Señor Scamder, a usted es al que menos le creo ese pretexto

-Pero directora, es verdad fue un axidente—dijo Samuel

-Claro Sr. Finnigan, y que allá explotado cerca de Marcus Nott fue mera casualidad—después de que la profesora allá dicho eso se vio como Lorcan intentaba aguantar la risa—No le veo la gracia señor Scamder, por que no solo enviaron a Nott a la enfermería, si no que hicieron explotar 3 calderos, y quemaron barios libros en el proceso

-Lo sentimos profesora, no volverá a pasar—dijo Samuel

-Eso espero, retírense, y son 70 puntos menos,

-Si profesora—dijeron los 3 a la vez los tres se pararon al salir de la oficina tenían una sonrisa de triunfo, después de eso la cámara se apago


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno aquí esta otro, gracias por sus comentarios a ****lobita22 **** XD y a**** gatitalunar por ponerla en favoritos**

**y Guest intentare mejorar la ortografía lo prometo, pero mi compu esta toda vieja y ya un montón de gente diferente a usado Word y nomas agregan palabras al diccionario a lo loco y aparte para ponerla peor tengo dislexia y eso ase que confunda muchas palabras y letras, pero pondré mas atención en los capítulos la juro**

* * *

Definitivamente a Theo no le agradaba, ninguno de los Hijos de esos asquerosos leones, que era eso de hacer explotarle un caldero a si hijo, enviarlo a la enfermería y para colmo Mcgonagall solo les quitaba 70

-Theo estas bien—dijo Draco al ver como su amigo apretaba la mandíbula

-Si—dijo casi sin despegar los dientes

-No les agás caso, al final de cuentas son unos asquerosos leones

Entonces la cámara se encendió mostrando a una joven algo pequeña de estatura, de piel morena, en su nariz se acentúan unas pecas que le dan un aspecto aún más inocente e infantil, tiene el cabello largo ligeramente ondulada en las puntas, de pelo es Castaño claro casi podía pasar por rubio

-Hola mi nombre es Gwendolyn Charlotte Finnigan Patil soy hermana de Samuel, somos cuates, me gusta que me digan Gwen, nadie me dice Charlotte

-Claro que si, la abuela te dice Charlotte

-Samuel, es mi presentación no la tuya, tengo 17 soy Revenclaw, mis notas son buenas, mis materas preferidas son Pociones y Transformaciones a diferencia de mi hermano, no hago explotar calderos tan fácil, en mi forma de ser soy extrovertida e hiperactiva

-TE FALTO DESIR QUE ERES BIPOLAR—se escucho gritar a Lyssander

-Eso no es verdad, bueno tal vez solo un poquito,… Odio la rutina y hacer día tras día lo mismo, me gusta hacer cosas diferentes y conocer gente nueva, no es fácil ganarse mi confianza, conozco a mucha gente, pero son pocas a las que puedo llamar amigos, entre ellas están Sky, Roxi, Rose y Emi, les hablo a Dominique y a Camila, pero no mucho, tengo novio soy de las pocas personas que no sufren de Fiebre Weasley, aun no estoy muy segura de que quiero estudiar , mi patronus es un ornitorrinco, creo que eso, realmente no se que recuerdo es pero espero que disfruten de el

Era de noche se veía el mar un montan de luces y antorchas encajadas en la arena, unas bocinas, mesas, mulla comida, sillas de playa, una fogata, y una gran pancarta que decía feliz cumpleaños Em

Cerca de la fogata se podía ver a Gwen de unos 15 o 16 años junto a una chica rubia de ojos azules

-Hey por que tan lejos del ambiente—dijo Fred que se acercaba a ellas con unos vasos en las manos

-Solo platicábamos—dijo Gwen mientras agarraba el vaso que Fred le ofrecía y le daba un trago—Esta bueno que es

-Cerveza muggle—dijo mientras le daba el otro a la rubia

-Emily sabe que trajeron cerveza

-No, y tú no le dirás verdad Gwen

-Porque abría de hacerlo Fred

-Yo no quiero gracias de todos modos Freddy—dijo la rubia

-Vamos Sky solo un poca, no me digas que nunca has tomado

-Si lo he hecho, pero nunca cerveza muggle

-Pues déjame decirte que hace menos efecto que el whisky de fuego

-Y trajeron whisky de fuego—dijo Gwen

-Alguien dijo Whisky—dijo James llegando con una botella—Toma Gwen, pero si Kat pregunta yo no te la di—dijo entregándole a botella

-Trato Potter

_1 hora después_

- Pásame la botella Voy a beber en nombre de ella Pásame la botella  
Voy a beber en nombre de ella—gritaban a todo pulmón James, Fred y Lyssander intentando mantenerse de pie

-Es que solo míralo el muy maldito se pavonea enfrente de mí con Melanie para darme celos—dijo Gwen con un poco de dificultad por los efectos del alcohol, tenía las mejillas rojas y la botella como a la mitad, no podía caminar muy bien

-No creo que Lorcan este asiendo eso—dijo Sky un poco menos ebria

Entonces se vio como la mayoría de los chicos se quitaban la blusa y el pantalón quedando en bóxers corrían asía el mar

-JAMES BAJAME AHORA MISMO—grito Emily la cual james la cargaba como un costal de papas y corría al mar, Sky y Gwen empezaron a reír pero entonces llego Fred y cargo a Sky y corría asía la playa mientras ella gritaba

-Tu no piensas entrar—dijo Lorcan parándose a lado de Gwen

-Chállate…que...no quieero habla con tigo

-Estas algo ebria no Finnigan

-que te age pensarr eso

-No lo sé, tú dime, y porque no quieres hablar con migo

-Nop te impota,po que no vas mejo co esa

-Estas celosa de Melanie

-Nop…no es como si tú me gustalas

-Que mal, porque Melanie es muy linda, y graciosa e inteligente

-QUIELES CALLALTE

-Por que, por que te gusto—dijo Lorcan, en ese momento Frank paso a su lado dejando caer un micrófono que iba a guardar

-POL QUE ME GUSTAL IMBESIL—grito Gwen, todos se avían volteado a verla gracias al micrófono, cada integrante de la fiesta la avía escuchado, ella se puso total mente roja y voltio a ver a Lorcan que sonreía de lado—Ya no impolta—dijo antes de lanzarse encima de Lorcan para besarlo

-A SI SE ASE, CON TODO GWEN—grito Roxanne desde adentro del mar, la cámara se apago


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno espero les guste, gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo n_n**

**Los invito a leer mi otra historia, se llama Fragmentos XD**

* * *

La mayoría de los estudiantes no esperaban un video como ese, para empezar, Parvati veía mal a Seamus mentalmente lo culpaba del comportamiento se du hija, Seamus pensaba en no dejar que se juntara con los hijos de George y Harry, Oliver veía mal a Harry no le agradaba mucho que el hijo de este hubiera llevado cerveza muggle y whisky de fuego a una fiesta de chicos de no más 16 años,

-SU COMPORTAMIENTO ES TU CULPA—le grito Parvati a Seamus parándose de su asiento y señalándolo con el dedo

-Claro que no, como sabes que no es la tuya

-Porque yo tengo sentido común no como tu

-En todo caso sería culpa de Harry—dijo Seamus señalando a un confundido Harry

-Por qué mía

-Por que tu hijo fue el que llevo el alcohol

-No es mi culpa él ni siquiera existe aun

-Podrían prestarme atención por favor—todo el mundo dejo de observar la discusión para mirar la pantalla y encontrarse son Lucy, james, Emily, Gwen, Samuel y Fred

-Lucy para que hablas se estaba poniendo interesante—dijo Fred

-Realmente si, parecía que en cualquier momento alguien se iba a aventar enzima de alguien más—dijo Gwen

-Eso hubiera sido grandiosa—dijo James ilusionado

-James la violencia no es buena—lo regaño Emily

-Claro no es buena cuando yo la quiero, pero cuando vemos un partido de Quidditch tú te pones como loca rogando que tiren a alguien de la escoba

-ESO NO ES VERDAD—dijo Emily roja

-QUIERO QUE USTEDES 5 SALGAN DE AQUI AHORA MISMO—grito Lucy, los 5 corrieron en diferentes direcciones dejando a Lucy solo—ahora sí, director Dumbledore me aria el favor de llamar a Rolf Scamder es que lo necesitamos para la siguiente presentación

-Claro señorita Weasley, pero tardara algo en llegar

-No importa podemos esperar, sirve que ciertas personas aclaran algunas cosas—dijo Lucy viendo disimuladamente a su padrino

-De acuerdo, entonces, podéis conversar mientras vuelvo—dijo el director y salió

-Hola—dijo Luna sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor—En que piensas Hermione, parece que los_Torposoplo_ se hubieran metido en tu cabeza

-No es nada es que, creo ave escuchado ese apellido antes

-Por supuesto que sí, Rolf es nieto de New Scamder—dijo Luna con ojos soñadores

-Lo conoces—dijo Ginny

-Mi padre y su abuelo con amigos, así que lo he visto un par de veces

_ALGO LEJOS DE HAY (_es que enserio amo la pareja de Oliver y Katie)

-Podemos habla—dijo Oliver parándose enfrente de Katie—Por favor

-De acuerdo—dijo ella parándose y siguiendo a Oliver fuera del Gran comedor—Y bien

-Mira sé que soy algo torpe para eso

-Algo—dijo Katie con una ceja alzada

-De acuerdo mucho, también se que pienso demasiado en el Quidditch y a beses no pienso en otras cosas, pero tú me gustas Kates en serio solo que soy algo lento y torpe en ese aspecto

-No quieres decir, cualquier coso que no sea Quidditch—dijo Katie sonriéndole a Oliver

-Bueno si, en verdad no era mi intención lastimarte y si lo hice perdóname por favor—dijo Oliver mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos le Katie

-Sabes es curioso escucharte decir eso

-Porque, que tiene de raro que te quiera

-Que si siques hablando así, pensare que supere al Quidditch

-Mas bien ya lo hiciste—dijo Oliver antes de acercarse y besarla, Katie sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Oliver, y este la atraía mas asía el tomándola de la cintura, solo se separaron cuando el aire fue completamente necesario

-Me alegro de ganarle entonces—Katie en un mormullo aun sin separarse del todo de Oliver, este rio ante el comentaría

-Katie

-Si

-¿Te gustaría salir con migo?

-Si—dijo ella antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y volver al gran comedor, Katie se fue a centrar con Angi, Alice y Leanne, Oliver se fue con Percy

_Con el trió_

-Luna por qué no te quedas aquí—dijo Ginny

-Claro, será divertido estar con ustedes

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ella entro el director y un chico de unos 17 o18 de cabello entre café y rubio, piel un poco bronceada y ojos entre azul y verde

-Sr Scamder sintiese donde más le plazca—dijo el director antes de dirigirse a su asiento, Rolf dio un vistazo rápido a las mesas, notando que barias chicas le sonreían coquetas y le saludaban, pero no presto mucha intensión, luego vio a Luna sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor a sí que se acerco a ella

-Hola, puedo sentarme—dijo Rolf a Luna, causando que muchas chicas la miraran mal

-Claro, aunque esta no es mi mesa—dijo Luna con ojos soñadores

-Claro que puedes sentarte—dijo Hermione algo ilusionada por conocer al nieto de un escritor famoso

-Que bueno que llego Sr Scamder—dijo Lucy y todo el mundo voltio a verla—Bueno ahora que está aquí los dejo con unas personas

-HOLA HOGWARTSSS—gritaron 2 chicos y una chica en la pantalla


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos, n_n**

**Espero que les guste **

* * *

-HOLA HOGWARTSSS—gritaron 2 chicos y una chica en la pantalla

-¿Quién comienza?—dijo la chica con ojos soñadores, era de piel clara, ojos cafés con algo de azul

-¿El más grande?—dijo el que parecía ser Lyssander

-¿Y quién es el más grande?—dijo Sky

-YO—dijeron Lorcan y Lyssander al mismo tiempo—YO SOY EL MAS GRANDE—volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo—NO, YO SOY

-Que empiece Lyssander—dijo Sky ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Toma

-Comienza entonces, si seguimos aquí nos aremos viejos

-Tonto, ojala un nargle te muerda—dijo Lyssander, la mayoría del gran comedor voltio a ver a Luna, pero esta solo miraba curiosa al chico

-Lyssander, no seas grosero, por qué quieres que un Nargle lo muerda—dijo Sky con un tono más curioso que enojado

-Por qué me insulto

-Clones mejor preséntense—Se escucho la voz de Tabata

-De acuerdo—dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Yo me llamo Lyssander Rolf Scamder, nuestros padres son Rolf Scamder y Luna Lovegood

-Yo quería decir eso—dijo Lorcan cruzándose de brazos y ignorando las miradas del gran comedor asía ellos y sus padres

-Quieren decir que alguien se caso con la Lunática—dijo Draco, los Hermanos que discutían voltearon a ver a Draco, sus ojos azul verdosos que se veían soñadores y amables lo miraban con ira, también Rolf lo voltio a ver retador (no hay que añadir que los Weasley, Neville, Harry y Hermione también)

-Mira remedo de imbécil, que una tonta pantalla nos separe no significa que no hay forma de que te maldiga—dijo Lorcan

-A sí que alguno de ustedes vuelve a decir algo de mi madre y le juro que no llegara a tener hijos—dijo Lyssander

-QUEDO CLARO—dijeron los 2 a la vez, muchos del gran comedor asintieron

-Como decía mi nombre es Lyssander, tengo 17 años soy Revenclaw, soy perfecto, mis notas son buenas, mi materia preferida es cuidado que creaturas mágicas, Herbogía y Encantamientos, soy algo revoltoso pero no demasiado

-Claro y yo soy pelirrojo—dijo Lorcan rodando los ojos

-Cállate, bueno si soy algo pero no tanto como mi hermano

-Profesora no se crea su inocencia, James, Fred, Frank y yo no podríamos hacer las bromas que asemos si me querido gemelo no nos ayudara a planearlas

-Se parece a ti Lunatico

-Creo que si canuto—dijo Remus riendo

-De acuerdo, he participado en varias de ellas pero no en todas esos 4 también tienen una mente muy malévola, me gusta el Quidditch soy cazador de mi casa, pero no el capitán ese puesto es de Weasley, mis padrinos son Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott

-Gracias Luna—dijo Neville, pero Hannah no dijo nada se le izo raro que luna la pusiera de madrina de su hijo, ellas si han hablado pero no se considera muy amiga de la rubia

-Mis mejores amigos sin James, Fred, Frank Samuel, Al y Max un chico de mi casa, de las mujeres seria, Tabata, Paz, Roxi, Cami, Tia, Lilu y Vera, cuando salga de Hogwarts me iré a un internado en África sobre cuidado de creaturas exóticas

-Hay sí, te vas a ir a África—dijo Lorcan con algo de desdén

-Tú solo estas celoso por qué no fuiste aceptado

-Eso no es verdad yo quería irme a Rumania desde un principio

-Cállense los 2 y continua Lyssander—dijo Sky

-Mi patronus es un caballo y tengo novia, sufro de Fiebre Weasley, salgo con Dominique

-Tú no me agradas—dijo Bill entre dientes

-Bill no molestes al chico—dijo Fleur

-Bueno eso es todo de mi este es mi recuerdo

Se veía un pasillo de Hogwarts Lyssander estaba sentado en medio de los pilares, estaba leyendo un libro que decía, _las creaturas nuevas del siglo 20 _

-Hola Lysi—dijo Lorcan parándose enfrente de el

-No

-Pero aun no te he dicho nada

-No importa, sé que no me agradara—dijo bajando el libro y notando que James y Fred también estaban hay

-Lyssander, podrías hacernos un favor—dijo Fred

-Si solo uno pequeñito, por fa, hacemos lo que quieras—dijo James

-Que quieren—dijo cerrando el libro

-De mera casualidad no te sabes la contraseña de Slytherin—dijo Lorcan, muchos Slytherin fruncieron el ceño no les agradaba para nada eso

-Para que la quieren

-Solo dínosla

-Quiero inmunidad, yo no participe, consiguieron la contraseña en otro lado, si alguno me menciona ante Mcgonagall le haré la vida imposible oyeron—dijo Lyssander con una mirada que dama miedo

-Echo—dijeron los 3

_30 minutos después_

Lyssander seguía leyendo su libro, de pronto los 3 chicos pasaron corriendo y detrás de ellos venia una furiosa Dominique con el pelo verde

-¡ESTAN MUERTOS ME ESCUCHARON MUERTOS!—grito Dominique al pasar al lado de Lyssander, el solo bajo el libro y rio al ver como Dominique lanzaba a diestra y siniestra hechizos contra su hermano y amigos.


	24. Chapter 24

**bueno aquí esta otra espero les guste **

**Gracias a lobita22, Gelygirl, mts13dh y Liani por comentar**

**mts13dh, harry009 por poner la historia en favoritos **

**Porfa comenten y asi subo mas rápido n_n**

* * *

La imagen termino y en la pantalla solo se encontraban Sky y Lorcan

-Lamento que mi querido Hermano no puedo continuar con nosotros, pero en estos momentos su querida novia lo está torturando—dijo Lorcan

-A sí que continuaremos nosotros, empieza Lorcan—dijo Sky

-Bueno yo soy Lorcan Newt Scamder Lovegood, ovinamente tengo 17 al igual que Lyssander y Sky, yo soy Gryffindor, me gusta el Quidditch pero no formo parte del equipo soy comentarista

-No eres muy bueno viejo—dijo James que acababa de entrar en la pantalla poniéndose en medio de los 2 hermanos

-Claro que soy, bueno

-No es cierto, no me mencionas lo necesario, y la gente quiere oír del grandioso de JAMES SIRIUS POTTER—dijo lo ultimo gritando y elevando las manos al cielo

-James tú no eres todo el equipo—dijo Sky

-Tal vez no, pero soy el más importante

-Vera ven a sacar a tu novio de aquí—dijo Lorcan

-JAMES NO INTERRUMPAS PRESENTACIONES AGENAS—grito Emily y James solio de la pantalla refunfuñando

-jajaja te tienen cortito viejo—dijo Lorcan—si guiando con migo, mi materia favorita es Cuidado de creaturas Mágicas y vuelo son las unicas interesantes

-De verdad solo te gustan esas—dijo Sky—Deberías tener más opciones hermano

- Ya ves que soy algo raro

-Ya regrese—dijo Lyssander que acababa de entrar en la pantalla con el cabello morado—No pregunten

-De acuerdo moradin, mis amigos son los mismos que mi hermano, solo que yo salgo son Gwen Finnigan y también me llevo bien con Samuel, yo soy el revoltoso, Lyssander el listo y Sky la tierna, cuando salgo de Hogwarts me iré a Rumania a estudiar dragones

-Cual es tu favorito—dijo Charlie

-Hocicorto sueco, es el que más me gusta

-A Charlie le gusta Norberta—dijeron los gemelos Weasley ganándose un sope de parte de su hermano

-A LORCAN LE GUSTA ARIA—gritaron Fred y James

-Cállense, ellos no pueden saber eso, como decía mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

-Gracias luna—dijeron los 2

-mi patronus es un ocelote bueno eso es todo espero les guste el recuerdo

Se veía la caballa de Hagrid adentro de ella estaban Lorcan, Lyssander James, Fred y Frank alrededor de la mesa de Hagrid (ellos tenían 13)

- Entonces el Tío Charlie te dijo que si podías cuidarlo mientras él estaba aquí en Inglaterra—dijo Fred

-A si es, se lo llevara cuando vuelva a Rumania—dijo Hagrid

-Y que tipo es—dijo Lorcan con los ojos brillosos

-Aun no lo sé tenemos que esperar a que salga

-Y como cuanto falta para eso—dijo Frank

-Creo que poco

-Y eso es mucho—dijo Lorcan sin dejar de ver el huevo, de pronto el Huevo empezó a romperse y de él salió un pequeño dragón de color azul brillante—ES UN HOCICORTO SUECO

-Eso parece, como lo llamaremos—dijo James

-Que tal…Aries—dijo Frank

-NO—dijo Lorcan

-Porque—dijo Frank

-Porque es una chica

-Es verdad, lo sabemos por qué vimos uno en Suecia unas ves que fuimos a una investigación con nuestros padres-dijo Lyssander

-Entonces como es chica se llamara Aria—dijo Lorcan con total adoración asía el Dragón

-Que acaso te gusta—dijo james

-Cállate—grito Lorcan y la pantalla cambio de imagen mostrando a los 3 hermanos

-COMO SE LES OCURRE METER UN DRAGON A MI ESCUELA—se escucho el grito de Mcgonagall, todos voltearon a verla pero su profesora estaba callada sosteniéndose de la mesa

-No es la de ustedes es la nuestra—dijo con total naturalidad Sky mientras sus hermanos estaban más blancos que el papel

-NINGUNO PIENSA CONTESTARME—volvió a gritar la profesora

-FUE CULPA DE JAMES—gritaron los gemelos, Fred y Frank

-PORQUE SIEMPRE ME ECHAN LA CULPA, ESTABES FUE CULPA DE EL TIO CHARLIE—grito James en se defensa

-NO ME IMPORTA LOS 5 ESTÁN CASTIGADOS ME LIMPIARAN LA SALA DE TROFEOS SIN MAGIA Y ORGANIZARAN LA BIBLIOTECA TAMBIÉN SIN MAGIA, QUEDO CLARO—grito Mcgonagall

-SI DIRECTORA—gritaron los 5 a la vez


	25. Chapter 25

**buena a qui esta la conti, lamento la tardanza, pero por todo este mes voy a tardar algo en subirla, es que va a hacer el cumple de una amiga y le prometí que le regalaría una historia, apenas llevo 10 hojas de Word y aun me faltan muchas, es pero comprendan n_n**

**gracias por sus comentarios .**

* * *

-NO ME IMPORTA LOS 5 ESTÁN CASTIGADOS ME LIMPIARAN LA SALA DE TROFEOS SIN MAGIA Y ORGANIZARAN LA BIBLIOTECA TAMBIÉN SIN MAGIA, QUEDO CLARO—grito Mcgonagall

-SI DIRECTORA—gritaron los 5 a la vez

-A hora que mis hermanos terminaron de ser regañados me presento, Soy Sky Luna Scamder tengo 17 años, soy orgullosamente Hufflepuff curso mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, me gusta el Quidditch pero solo verlo

-Lo que pasa es que Sky le tiene miedo a las alturas—dijeron al mismo tiempo sus hermanos

-Si, realmente no sé porque pero no me agradan, me gusta mucho pociones y herbología, cuando salga quiero se medimaga me gusta mucho el concepto de ayudar a la gente, mi patronus es un fénix, mi mejor amiga es Gwen, también me llevo bien con casi todos los que se han presentado, pero nunca he convivido mucho con los más grandes, salgo con Fred Weasley desde hace 5 meses

-NO te preocupes papa, lo tenemos amenazado—dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos

-Pero es su amigo—voltio a velos Sky con dud

a -por eso, tu sabes su reputación Sky—dijo Lorcan

-No íbamos a dejar que salga con tigo sin antes advertirle un poco—dijo Lyssander

-pero que le dijeron

-Que si te asía algo

-Conocería al calamar gigante de primera mano

-Y ESOS SON LOS AMIGOS QUE ME CARDO—grito Fred

-Cállate Weasley—dijeron con algo de risa Lorcan y Lyssander

-puedo continuar

-Seguro hermanita

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley creo que eso es todo….a los 3 creemos fiel mente en los nargles y en el Snorkack cuerno arrugado, bueno Lyssander y yo un poco más que Lorcan, espero les guste mi recuerdo

Se veía una gran casa en un valle con un árbol de ciruelas dirigible en el patio de atrás se veían 3 niños jugando con algo traían unos extraños lentes morados, un pequeño husky le ladraba a algo que no se podía ver

-Lobo, no le ladres a relámpago—dijo el que parecía ser Lyssander

-Es que el también quiere jugar Lysi—dijo Lorcan

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS LYSI!—grito Lyssander

-No seas aguafiestas, mejor hay que seguir jugando a quien le toca quitarse los lentes

-SKY SCAMDER BAJA DE ESE THERSALE AHORA—grito una luna más grande desde la puerta de la casa al ver a su hija montada en el caballo

-Pero mama a relámpago no le molesta

-Pero aun es muy pequeño y le hace mal cargar a cualquiera de ustedes, ahora entren que la comida ya esta lista

-De acuerdo—dijeron los tres y corrieron dentro de la casa con el perro siguiéndolos Lorcan tiro sus lentes y atreves de los lentes tirados en el piso se veía un pequeño Thersale comiendo de un plato con carne, la pantalla se apago después de eso

-¿Que era esa cosa?—pregunto un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff

-Un Thersale, son un tipo de caballos alados, pero solo pueden verlos las personas que han presenciado la muerte—dijo Luna con total naturalidad y con un tono soñador en la voz

-Tú puedes verlos Luna—dijo Ginny en voz baja

-Si, por que vi a mi madre morir cuando tenía 9—dijo Luna pero no parecía triste, inconscientemente Rolf le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, ella voltio asía bajo y luego le sonrió—Gracias—dijo viendo a Rolf el le regreso la sonrisa


	26. Chapter 26

**Lamento la tardanza pero e estado muy ocupada, lo siento **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos, por un tiempo solo voy a poder subir 1 a la semana lo siento XD**

**bueno espero les guste y porfa comenten n_n **

* * *

-Si, por que vi a mi madre morir cuando tenía 9—dijo Luna pero no parecía triste, inconscientemente Rolf le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, ella voltio asía bajo y luego le sonrió—Gracias—dijo viendo a Rolf el le regreso la sonrisa

-Hola—dijo alguien y tonos voltearon a la pantalla, un chico de cabello Café oscuro y ojos café claro sonría muy alegre en la pantalla

-OYE BEBE TIENES NOVIA—grito Revenclaw de 7, y barias chicas esperaron la respuestas ilusionadas

-SI TIENE, ASIQUE TE ALEGAS DE EL ESCUCHASTES—grito una chica

-Cálmate Eli—dijo otra

-Ya te veré cuando salga Al, Tia—dijo la otra chica con desdén

-Me dejan continuar…Como decía antes te la interrupción soy Frank Longbottom—Neville se empezó a atragantar con un pedazo de pan que comía, Fred lo empezó a golpear hasta que lo escupió—No esperaba esa reacción, pero bueno

-Entonces tengo un hijo

-si

-Me case

-Si—dijo Frank Neville sonrió abierta mente, pero en la mesa de Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza

-Con quien me case

-Neville deberías dejar que él se presente—dijo Ron asiendo que el chico se sonrojara

-Gracias, como decía antes de la interrupción, mi padre es Nevill Longbottom y mi madre Hannah Abbott—Neville busco con la mirada a Hannah aun tenía la cabeza agachada pero ahora era para ocultar su sonrojo, la levanto y vio a Neville mirándola, ambos se sonrojaron al máximo

—Nunca me imagine verlos así—dijo Frank y luego sonto una carcajada—Mejor continuo, soy Gryffindor 7 año, no juego Quidditch, pero me gusta, es que ese equipo en su mayoría son puros Weasley 5 de los 7 jugadores, mis materias favoritas son Encantamientos y Herbología

-Claro, como no iba a gustarte, eres el conse del profe –dijo Samuel

-Solo están celosos

-Claro que no, Merlín me libre de que mi padre se vuelva profesor—dijo James

-Soy profesor—dijo emocionado Nevill

-Si, continua, soy algo torpe e olvidadizo, soy revoltoso pero no demasiado, soy prefecto y delegado, soy algo celoso y sobre protector con mis hermanas y novia, mis mejores amigos son James, Fred, Lorcan y Lyssander y juntos….

-Espera tú no puedes decirlo—dijo James entrando en la pantalla

-Por qué no

-Porque yo soy el único sucesor sanguíneo—dijo James con superioridad merando a Frank, Lorcan y Lyssander se avían puesto a sus lados y asían como si los estuvieran imitando, Fred estaba atrás de James y le ponía cuernitos con las manos—Quieren parar los 3

-No

-Yo comienzo—dijo Lorcan—Querida, querida Minni—Remus y Sirius sonrieron abiertamente

-Tal vez creyeras que Ted y Reg eran un dolor de cabeza—dijo Lyssander

-Pero es que aun no llegábamos nosotros—dijo Frank

-Para acerté la vida imposible y no dejarte dormir—dijo Fred

-Por qué nosotros, querida Minni somos…—dijo James

-LOS MERODIADORES 2.0 Y MEJORADOS—gritaron los 5 a todo pulmón, la profesora estaba más blanca que el papel, Remus y Sirius asían una extraño baile el ultimo arriba de la mesa, Fred y George se les unieron a Sirius arriba de la mesa

-qui…QUIERO QUE SE CIENTEN AHORA MISMO—grito Mcgonagall como pudo mientras se sostenía de la mesa para no caer, el Director Dumbledore solo reía ante las ocurrieses de los chicos

-Claro que hemos cambiado algunas cosas, yo a mucha honra soy Cornamenta—dijo James—los 5 somos animagos ilegales, soy un ciervo de cola rojo

-Yo soy canuto, no solo porque soy un Lobo blanco sino que soy el mujeriego—dijo Lorcan

-Yo soy Lunatico, soy un Lobo gris—dijo Lyssander

-Yo me llamo Noctuam, soy un búho—dijo Frank

-Y lo mejor para el final, yo soy Lynx y soy un Lince—dijo Fred

-A sí que cuídate Minni, por que fue mi Abuelo—dijo James

-Mi padre y mi Tío—dijo Fred

-Y ahora nosotros—dijeron Lorcan, Lyssander

-Y te aseguro que dejaremos sucesores—dijo Frank

-ESTAMOS MIY ORGULLOSOS DE USTEDES—gritaron Sirius y los gemelos Weasley mientras Remus reía

-Gracias—dijeron los 5

-El recuerdo se los debemos, porque no alcanza una presentación, para que vean lo magníficos que somos—dijo James

-Asi que iremos a convencer a la persona que sigue para que nos den más tiempo—dijo Frank

-Nos vemos en un rato—dijeron los Scamder y la pantalla se apago


	27. Chapter 27

**A qui esta la continuasion, lamento la tardansa XD**

**gracias a lobita22 Alejadra Cullen Annie Thompson Liani por comentar n_n **

**lunatica lamento que te estes volviendo loca, pero aquí tienes la conti **

**Griffindor me alegra que te aya gustado :DD**

**Gracias a todos lo que la leen XD**

* * *

-Asi que iremos a convencer a la persona que sigue para que nos den más tiempo—dijo Frank

-Nos vemos en un rato—dijeron los Scamder y la pantalla se apago

Muchos murmullos se escuchaban el comedor, Sirius, Remus, y los gemelos conversaban alegremente, la Profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que ir por un tranquilizante a la enfermería

_20 minutos después _

-Hola—dijo alguien en la pantalla y todos voltearon

-Ya volvimos, por que se que nos extrañaron un montón—dijo Fred alado de James

-Convencimos al siguiente para que retrasara un poquitín su presentación—dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa algo malévola

-LO COMBENSIERON, O LO AMORDASARON—se escucho gritar a un chico, que no se avía escuchado antes

-Es lo mismo Al—dijo James

-Bueno, esta es la grande—dijo Frank

-La mejor—dijo Fred

-La ultima—dijeron Lorcan y Lyssander fingiendo quitarse una lagrima

-Gran broma en Hogwarts, y un homenaje a nuestros antecesores—dijo James y la imagen cambio mostrando uno de los pesillos de Hogwarts, de pronto de una puerta salieron corriendo a toda velocidad Lorcan y Lyssander

-5—grito Lyssander

-4—grito Lorcan

-3

-2

-1—gritalos 2 al mismo tiempo, después se escucho una gran explosión de donde salieron, un gran chorro de agua salió con papel y lo que parecía ser pedazos de inodoros y lavabos

-GRANDIOSO—gritaron los gemelos, Mcgonagall se cubrió la cara y empezó a negar con la cabeza 

-Baños listos—dijo Lorcan a un pequeño espejo, la imagen cambio se veía a Frank en una clase, parecía Historia de la magia, un pequeño espejo que tenía en la butaca vibro y de él salió la voz de Lorcan

_-Baños listos_

Frank sonrió, de su mochila saco una pequeña bolita verde, se agacho y la aventó esta empezó a rodar

-3, 2,1…-dijo Frank cuando llego justo a los pies de el profesor, este voltio asía abajo la bolita exploto y empezó a serse en el piso un remolino de arenas movedizas, todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar y a salir corriendo, Frank salió y murmuro en el espejo

-arenas listas

-Neville, estamos orgullosos de tu hijo—dijo Fred

-La verdad es que si—dijo Sirius que no paraba de reír 

Se veía a Fred en el gran comedor, estaba murmurando algo

-¿Qué hiciste?—dijo Roxanne que estaba enfrente de el

-Yo que tu, mejor ni le pregunto—dijo Emily

Entonces Fred dejo de murmurar y esbozo una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos, de pronto se escucho un gran grito proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin

-Música para mis oídos—dijo Fred, abrió los ojos, y voltio asía la mesa Verdi plata, la mayoría de los alumnos les estaban saliendo escamas y su piel se estaba poniendo verde

_-arenas listas _

Emily y Roxanne voltearon a ver a Fred que acababa de agarrar el espejo

-¿De verdad quieres saber?—les dijo Fred

-No, pero dile a James que si le hace algo a mi escoba lo mato—dijo Emily antes de pararse e irse

-Suerte—dijo Roxanne y se fue tras de Emily

-Comedor listo, voy para la entrada—dijo Fred agarro su mochila y salía corriendo

-Esto sí que va en grande, no gres Lunatico

-Si no los expulsan, serán leyenda Canuto 

Se veía una de las entradas asía las mazmorras, James estaba sentado en el piso con una escoba negra a su lado y el espejo en la mano

_-Comedor listo, voy para la entrada_

-A mi aun me falta, esperen un poco—dijo James al espejo

-_Pues date prisa, que a estas alturas Minni ya a de estarnos buscando—se escucho la voz de Lyssander_

-llego en unos 5 minutos

-_Esta bien, y Wood quiere se escoba intacta—dijo Fred_

-Eso ya lo sé—dijo James, se escucho una explosión, James se paró de en brinco—La fiesta empezó los veo en 5—dijo y después guardo el espejo

-POTTER—se escucho el grito de Dominique, junto con otros más

James se alejo de la puesta y vio como los Slytherin empezaban a salir cubiertos de algo verde pegajoso

-ESTAS MUERTO—grito Dominique frente a el

-Lo siento Nique querida pero tengo que volar—dijo James antes de subirse a la escoba y salir volando a toda velocidad esquivando los hechizos de los Slytherin

La imagen cambio se veía a los gemelos, Frank y Fred en la entraba con escobas en las manos

-Ya llegue-dijo James poniéndose alado de ellos aun sin bajar de la escoba

-Voy a extrañar esto—dijo Frank subiéndose a la escoba

-Todos lo aremos Franki—dijo Fred—En especial a ti bebe—dijo viendo a James, este soltó una sonora carcajada

-Yo extrañare a mis 2 P'S—dijo James y Fred lo vio mal

-También nosotros Jimmy—dijeron Lorcan y Lyssander

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar un montón de pasos acercándose

-Abre la puerta Franki—dijo James mientras se empezaba a elevar en la escoba, la puesta se abrió y los 5 salieron disparados, afuera ya avía un montón de alumnos gritando y aventando luces con la varita

-FELIZ ULTIMO DÍA EN HOGWARTS—grito Frank y luego se escucharon un montón de porras

-VIVA GRYFFINDOR—grito Lorcan para luego aventar un fuego artificial de la cabeza de un león que empezó a rugir

-MUERTE A SLYTHERIN—grito james y un rayo rojo le pasa rosando la cabeza—NO ME DISTES AL

-POTTER, WEASLEY, SCAMVER, LONGBOTTOM LOS QUIERI AQUÍ ABAJO AHORA—grito la Directora Mcgonagall

-¿Que sucede mi querida directora?—dijo James acercándose pero sin bajar de la escoba

-En que podemos servirle hermosa dama—dijeron Lorcan y Lyssander a la vez

-Como se les ocurre hacer todo, este escándalo en mi escuela, ni siquiera es ultimo día clase, aun falta una semana, y no crean que no se, que las explosiones, arenas movedizas, transformaciones y cosas viscosas las hicieron ustedes

-¿Lo dudaba querida profesora?, me ofende—dijo Fred poniendo una mano en su pecho

-Esto no es gracioso señor Weasley, nunca en toda mi vida de profesora…son realmente

-Dígalo por favor—dijo Frank suplicante

-Decir que, señor Longbottom

-No Minni, no lo diga—dijo Sirius rogando

-No se a que se refiere Señor Black

-Que somos se peor dolor de cabeza—dijo Frank con una sonrisa arrogante

-Que somos lo peor…

-Y lo mejor que le ha pasado—dijo Lorcan después de su gemelo

-Pero que arrogancia, aunque tal vez estén en lo cierto, pero eso no quita que estarán castigados hasta el ultimo día de clases escucharon—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall seriamente

-como usted ordene profesora

-Y les diré a sus padres de esto—dijo Mcgonagall y Frank ahogo una risa—A aunque tal vez debería mejor llamar a sus madres—los 5 se pusieron pálidos e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, después de eso la imagen cambio

-Esa fue solo una pequeña parte de muestra gran ultima broma en Hogwarts—dijo Fred con una sonrisa arrogante

-Aunque no fue nada lindo cuando nuestras madres se enteraron de lo que hicimos—dijo James con miedo

-Ni que lo digas, tal vez los Thersale sean invisibles pero su popo no—dijo Lorcan con una mueca de asco

-di que lo digas, olí a popo por 3 días—dijo Lyssander

-Bueno eso fue todo los dejamos con el siguiente—dijo Frank

-Aunque no sea tan interesante como nosotros—dijo James

-Ya sáquense—dijo un chico que acababa de entrar, tenía la piel un poco morena, el cabello café oscuro y los ojos negros era bastante guapo —ni crean que les voy a perdonar haberme encerrado en un closet, bueno Hola gente del pasado yo soy …


	28. Chapter 28

**Lamento la ****tardanza pero e estado muy ocupada esta semana, aparte de que ando enfermita u_u y según mi papa si estoy enferma para no ir a la escuela no tengo porque usar la compu, no es muy largo pero el capitulo que sigue vendrán personas que creo han esperado mucho para ver sus presentaciones, espero les guste **

**Gracias a** **lobita22, Alejadra, Cullen Liani, Annie Thompson sus comentarias son muy importantes para mi n_n**

**Guest : a qui esta la conti, y adoro que consideres mi historia hermosa O/O **

**Griffindor : espero te guste es te capi tanto como el otro **

**lunatica : aqui es ta la conti como prometí, espero te guste**

**memoriesofkagome: no te preocupes no falta mucho para que Al salga, te prometo que subire mas rapido para que vean su presentacion pronto XD**

**Sin mas los dejo con el capi, espero les guste**

* * *

-Ya sáquense—dijo un chico que acababa de entrar, tenía la piel un poco morena, el cabello café oscuro y los ojos negros era bastante guapo —ni crean que les voy a perdonar por haberme encerrado en un closet, bueno Hola gente del pasado yo soy Nicolás Zabini

-Espera, al alguien tuvo la osadía de casarse con este tonto—dijo Theo señalando a Blaise

-¡Oye!, para tu información soy muy popular con las chicas—dijo Blaise con arrogancia

-Creo que Theo no se refería a eso Blaise, sino al hecho de que te soportara tanto, como para casarse con tigo—dijo Draco aguantando la risa

-Ho… ¡he y! Yo no soy insoportable—dijo Blaise cruzándose de brazos

-Si lo eres—dijo Daphne

-Que tal si me dejan continuar y luego siguen discutiendo si mi padre es o no insoportable, como decía mi nombre es Nicolás Zabini Calder mi padre es obviamente Blaise Zabini y mi madre se Llama Nicole Calder, la consistes en una de tus muchos viajes a España, tengo 16 años casi 17 soy Slytherin, me gusta mucho el Quidditch, a diferencia de Zoe mi padre no me dejo caer en el lago—dijo Nicolás aguantándose una carcajada

-Anda ríete, pero por culpa de tu padre quede marcada de por vida—se escucho la voz algo molesta de Zoe

-Solo tu quedas marcada de por vida por eso—se escucho decir a Mike

-Mike tiene razón Zo, ya estas grandecita supéralo, como decía antes, formo parte del equipo de Slytherin como cazador, mis materias favoritas Aritmancia y Runas Antigua

-Valla y yo pensé que tu materia favorita era encantamientos—se escucho decir a Marcus con tono burlón

-Incorrecto Marc esa es su maestra favorita—se escucho decir a un chico y barias risas después del comentaría

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!—grito Nicolás todo rojo

-pero bien que no lo niegas—dijeron Marcus y el otro chico a la ves

-MARCUS, SCORPIUS SI SIGUEN HABLANDO LES VA A IR MUY MAL ESCUCHARON—resonó por todo el comedor el grito de Cassie

-Espero—dijo Blaise llamando la atención de Nicolás—En el recuerdo de la hija de Potter, tú eras…

-Hay no—dijo Harry bajito pero Ron y Hermione lo escucharon

-Si, salgo con Cassie, y no empecéis a hacer un chou eso déjenlo para los que siguen después de mí, desgraciadamente ese par son mis amigos, y si me llevo con la mayoría de los Weasley, pero mis mejores amigos son Al, Scor y Rose, mi patronus es un oso, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, mi padrino es Draco Malfoy, me encantan las cosas picantes, soy un poco revoltoso pero casi nada, bueno eso es todo, creo… da igual, aquí esta mi recuerdo

Se veía la sala común de Slytherin, Nicolás estaba sentado en el piso rodeado de barios libros y pergaminos

-Nico—dijo una chica de cabellera negra larga ojos azul verdosos y facciones afiladas

-¿Qué pasa An?—dijo Nicolás sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos

-Sabias que hay rumores de que el profesor Filius Flitwick va a retirarse este año

-No sabía, pero no me importa mucho—dijo Nicolás viendo a la chica con desinterés

-Yo creo que sí debería interesarte Zabini—dijo An mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Nicolás

-Y eso porque Nott—dijo Nicolás mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz a An asiendo que esta se fuera para atrás

-Lo sabrás esta noche cariño—dijo An resaltando la palabra Cariño, para después tararse y irse

-Si tú lo dices cariño—dijo Nicolás con tono burlón

La imagen cambio mostrando el gran comedor, Nicolás estaba sentado alado de un chico de cabello café y ojos azules y frente a él avía 2 chicos una de cabello negro y ojos verdes y otro rubio de ojos grises, (barias personas voltearon a ver a Harry y Draco), unos lugares mas allá estaba An platicando con una chica rubia

-Alumnos si me podrían prestar atención un momento—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, la mayoría de los estudiantes voltearon a verla, pero Nicolás siguió comiendo—Como abran escuchado el profesor Filius Flitwick se retirara este año, esta semana será su ultima en el castillo y me complace anunciar que su nueva profesora se la señorita Cassandra Potter—en ese momento Cassie se levanto de la mesa de profesores, pero se empezó a escuchar como alguien tosía bruscamente, las miradas se centraron en Nicolás que se estaba ahogando con un pedazo de comida, el chico a su lado empezó a golpearlo en la espalda esta que el pedazo salió volando y cayó en el plato del chico de enfrente, el cual lo miro con asco

-¡QUE DEMONIOS MIRAN, UNO NO PUEDE AHOGARSE EN PAS O QUE!—grito Nicolás todo rojo sin dejar de ver a Cassie la cual le sonreía

-Señor Zabini, por favor siéntese y guarde silencio—dijo la Directora muy seria

-Si directora—dijo Nicolás, pero antes de sentarse le guiño un ojo a Cassie, esta se sonrojo un poco, la imagen de la pantalla cambio mostrando a…


	29. Chapter 29

**Realmente avía esperado mucho para escribir esto y no pude aguantarme asta el próximo miércoles para subirlo como lo tenia planeado, así que decidí subirlo hoy  
**

**Gracias a ****Alejadra Cullen, ****Liani, ****lobita22 por sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi **

**Lunatica: antes que nada, De nada n_n para mi es un placer escribir, así que no te preocupes como mínimo abra un capi a la semana, espero que tu intriga sea resuelta con este capitulo XD**

**Guest: en serio ADORO! que consideres mi historia maravillosa O/O, espero te guste el capi  
**

**Gracias AranaTokashi por seguir la historia y danielitah por ponerla en tus favoritos**

**Nota: si en una parte perdí el hilo de la discusión lo ciento ¬¬u, bueno sin mas espero les guste **

* * *

-Si directora—dijo Nicolás, pero antes de sentarse le guiño un ojo a Cassie, esta se sonrojo un poco, la imagen de la pantalla cambio mostrando a 3 chicos

-¿Quién va primero?—dijo una chica de piel algo blanca pero no mucho, con muchas pecas en la cara, ojos grandes de un azul oscuro, cabello pelirrojo y muy frondoso, de cara un poco redonda, era muy bonita, pero se parecía bastante a Hermione, por lo cual barias personas la miraban,

-Yo ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que presentarnos los 3 juntos—dijo un chico de piel muy clara, cabello rubio, ojos de color grises pero no eran para nada fríos, facciones afiladas, excepto por su nariz de botón (es que siempre que leo sobre Astoria, dicen que tiene una nariz de botón y quería que se pareciera en algo a ella), era muy guapo y bastante parecido a Draco Malfoy

-Por qué quedamos que así seria mas fácil hablar con ellos Scor—dijo un chico de cabello negro despeinado, piel un poco clara de ojos verde brillante, se parecía a Harry tanto como el otro choco a Draco, solo que este no usaba lentes

-Entonces ¿Quien va primero?—volvió a preguntar la chica, los dos chicos se miraron para después verla a ella

-Las damas primero—dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-Gallinas, hola Hogwarts yo soy Rose

-No es verdad, te llamas Rosie—dijo el chico de ojos grises

-Es tu presentación, No, así que te callas Hyperion—dijo con una mirada que daba miedo

-Rose, no le agás caso y continua—dijo el chico de ojos verdes

-Valla, que amigo resultaste ser Al—dijo con cara seria Scor

-Sabes como se pone cuando se enoja, y tú te pones a cucarla

-No es mi culpa que tu prima sea tan Bipolar

-¡YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!—grito Rose no solo causando miedo a Scor y Al, sino a todo el comedor

-5 galeones a que es hija de Hermione—le dijo Fred bajito a George

-Echo—dijo George estrechando la mano con su gemelo

-tenias que salir con que era bipolar verdad—dijo Al regañando a Scor

-Lo siento

-Jóvenes si pueden continuar con su presentación se los agradecería mucho—dijo el Director Dumbledore

-Si director—dijo Rose más calmada—Como decía antes de ser interrumpida soy Rose Jean Weasley tengo 16 años al igual que este par

-Quienes son tus padres—pregunto Fred

-Lo diré en un momento tío, pero antes queremos aclarar algo

-Sigo, yo soy Albus S. Potter, no pregunten por qué la S lo diré después-dijo Albus, Harry y Ginny se sonrieron

-Y como siempre lo mejor para el final

-NI QUE FUERAS YO—se escucho gritar a James

-Gracias a Salazar no, yo soy mucho mejor que tu Potter

-YA QUISIERAS HURÓN

-JAMES YA CÁLLATE, Y DEJA QUE SCOR TERMINE—se escucho gritar a una chica

-Gracias Lilu, como decía yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, y estos 2 son mis mejores amigos—dijo Scor pasando un brazo por los hombros de Al y agarrando a Rose de la cintura

Todo el comedor se quedo estático viendo a los 3 chicos, Harry y Draco estaban más blancos que el papel y barios de los Weasley abrían y serraban la boca

-¿Por qué crees que aun no hallan gritado?—dijo Al

-Creo saber porque—dijo Rose—Algo que me faltaba decir, Mi padre es Ron Weasley

-¡TE LO PROHÍBO!—gritaron los 3 padres a la ves

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!—grito Draco

-¡QUITA TI ASQUEROSA MANO DE LA CINTURA DE MI HIJA!—grito Ron, pero solo causo que Scor atrajera a Rose mas asía el y Al soltara una carcajada

-¡COMO DEMONIAS PASO ESO!—grito Harry todo frustrado

-¡NO IMPORTA COMO HARRY, SI NO POR QUE LO PERMITIMOS!—le grito Ron a su amigo

-¡UNA COSA ES QUE ESTE PAR DE TONTOS LE DEN PERMISO A SUS HIJOS, PERO YO LO PROHÍBO!—grito Draco refiriéndose a Theo y Blaise, estos 2 lo miraron mal

-Miren pueden gritar todo la que quieran, pero somos amigos de un Malfoy y creo que Rose tanto como yo, no cambiaremos de parecer, no importa lo que digan—dijo Al

-Lo mismo va de mi parte—dijo Scor muy serio

-¿Cómo paso, como es que los 3 son amigos?—dijo Ginny causando que los 3 padres voltearan a verla

-Estas de acuerdo con eso—dijo acusadoramente Ron a su hermana mientras señalaba a los 3 chicos en la pantalla

-Solo es una pregunta Ron, y si ellos se están presentando así, es porque nosotros en el futuro lo sabemos o me equivoco

-No, ustedes lo saben, no lo tomaron muy bien al principio, pero lo saben—dijo Rose

-Pero, es el hijo del hurón—dijo Ron mirando a Rose y ganándose una mala mirada de Draco

-Yo siempre he querido saber ¿porque te dicen hurón?—dijo Scor con un todo burlón en la voz, Draco se puso completamente rojo

-Scorpius no creo que sea momento para preguntar eso—dijo Albus zafándose del agarre de su amigo al igual que Rose

-Pero yo quiero saber—dijo con voz un infantil y asiendo un puchero

-No seas infantil Malfoy-dijo Rose volviendo a ver a Scor con algo de burla

-Ni que tú fueras muy madura Weasley

-Mas que tu si

-Ya quisieras

-Ya empezaron de nuevo—dijo Al bajito frotándose las sienes con voz fastidiada

-Pues fíjate, como yo si tengo cerebro y se comportarme

-Comadreja—dijo Scor empezando a subir el volumen de su voz

-hurón—dijo Rose poniendo sus manos en las caderas

-No te sabes otra cosa, cabeza de Zanahoria—dijo Scor con tono burlón, los ojos de los del gran comedor iban de uno al otro como en un partido de tenis

-Tonto remedo de vampiro Gay—dijo Rose poniéndose de puntitas para estar a la altura de Scor

-Chicos deberían calmarse—dijo Al intentando ponerse en medio de los 2

-Ya quisieras, come libros bipolar—dijo Scor dándole un golpecito en la frente a Rose

- Chicos de verdad ya es suficiente—dijo Al elevando la voz

-CÁLLATE ASQUEROSO HIJO DE…

-¡ROSE!—grito albus a todo pulmón, Rose se tapo la boca con las manos y miro nerviosa a Scor


	30. Chapter 30

**De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, no era mi intención, pero tuve que entregar un montón de cosas en la escuela, y todos los días los tuve ocupadas **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad lo que piensan de la historia es muy importante para mi**

**bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar unas cosas **

**realmente**** no se con quien voy a poner a Scor, al principio pensé en el con Lily, pero luego ise esa pelea con Rose y pensé que también podía ponerlos juntos, me gustan ambas parejas, una mas que otra, y realmente no se cuan cual lo voy a poner... pero espero que sea la decisión que temo les siga gustando la historia **

* * *

-CÁLLATE ASQUEROSO HIJO DE…

-¡ROSE!—grito albus a todo pulmón, Rose se tapo la boca con las manos y miro nerviosa a Scor

-Yo…lo…lo ciento, Scor no era mi intención—balbució Rose al ver como la mira Scor, todo el brillo de sus ojos avía desaparecido

-Ya, no pasó nada—dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pero no parecía muy sincera—ni que me hubieras dicho Gryffindor

-Ven sus estúpidas peleas siempre terminan en esto, y Nicolás y yo tenemos que aguantarlas—dijo Al realmente enojado

-Ya Al, en serio, sabes que a mí no me afecta eso

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Malfoy

-Bien, que quieres que me enoje y yo también le grite algo similar a ella—dijo Scor con una voz muy fría y apretando los puños

-Suficiente los 2—dijo Nicolás que acababa de entrar en la pantalla y se avía puesto en medio de ambos—Creo que envés de discutir deberían ver lo que acaban de causar

Los 3 chicos miraron asía el gran comedor, la mayoría tenía los ojos como platos y algunos comentaban en voz baja lo que casi avía dicho Rose, Scor miro nervioso a su Draco, estaba incluso más pálido que cuando dijo de era amigo de un Potter y una Weasley

-¿Qué tal si asen de cuenta que eso no paso?—dijo Scor nervioso, los otros 3 chicos lo vieron con clara de ilusos

-Debes estar bromeando Malfoy—dijo Nico con desesperación

-Pues que quieres que diga, metimos la pata, y no lo niegues Rose—dijo mirando a la pelirroja

-Demasiado, eso no tenían que saberlo aun—dijo con la vista gacha

-Arreglen esto—dijo Nicolás antes de salir de la pantalla

-Miren, abra cosas que no estarán el control de todos, cosas que pasaran y dañaran a muchas personas, no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente, y muchos sacrificios para proteger a las personas que les importa, pero eso no deben saberlo aun—dijo Albus lo más calmado que pudo

-Entonces, son amigos y no podremos hacer nada verdad—dijo Ron en voz baja

-Lo ciento papa

-Sigue sin gustarme, pero me reservare mis comentarios, bueno la mayoría

-No esperaba más de tu parte, gracias

-Espera, tío Ron dijo que no opinara, es el fin del mundo—dijo Al con sarcasmo

-¡ SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!—se escucho gritas a Fred y James mientras pasaban corriendo por atrás de Rose, Scor y Al

-¡LOS MÁS GUAPOS PRIMERO!—se escucho el grito de Louis

-¡ENTONCES TU AL ÚLTIMO!—escucho decir a Alex y luego se escucho como algo se rompía

-¡ MUÉVANSE SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR!—se escucho gritar a Regulus

-¡CALLADOS TODOS AHORA, QUIEN SIGA CON ESTA TONTERÍA TERMINARA LLENO DE MOCO ESCUCHARON!—se escucho gritar a la chica que Scor avía llamado Lilu

-Y petrificado—dijo Rose fríamente, mientras le daba la espalda a la pantalla

-Esta generación es única—dijo Sirius entre risas, Fred y George estaban igual que él, riendo como locos

-Bueno, hágamos a un lado el alboroto que causaron esos tontos y continuemos, ¿Tu te presentas primero Rose?—dijo Scor

-Esta bien, como ya dije soy Rose Jean Weasley, mi padre es Ron Weasley y mi madre…

-¡YA DILO!—gritaron George y Fred causando que todo el mundo volteara a verlos

-Esta bien, tranquilos, mi madre es Hermione Granger

-¡Sí! me debes 10 galeones George… ¿Por qué me ven así?—dijo Fred al darse cuenta que todo el comedor lo observaba

-¿Aportaron con quien me iba a casar?—dijo Ron extrañado

-Nosotros, no—dijo George

-Somos incapaces de eso Ronni—dijo Fred

-En realidad…apostamos que ella era hija de Hermione—dijo George

-Lo tuyo fue mera casualidad—dijo Fred

-Pero si lo piensas…—dijo George

-Tenia sentido, siendo que ella es pelirroja—dijo Fred

-Pero continua querida sobrina…al menos que Ronni tenga que decirle algo a Hermione—dijeron los gemelos Weasley viendo a Ron el cual se poso tan rojo como su cabello

-Em…yo…bueno tal vez—dijo Ron con dificultad

-Creo me mejor continuo no creo—dijo Rose

-por favor—dijeron bajito Ron y Hermione

-De acuerdo, tengo 16 pronto 17, soy orgullosamente Revenclaw curso mi 6 año en Hogwarts, soy prefecta y mis calificaciones son muy buenas, no tengo una materia favorita en sí, pero creo que la que más me agrada son Runas antiguas

-O cualquiera que no sea adivinación—dijo Al

-Esa materia es una pérdida de tiempo

-Es que como Rose no tiene ojo interno, y su chakra no esta alineado no le agrada—dijo Al riendo

-Todo eso son tonterías Al, mejor continuo, me gusta mucho el Quidditch, juego como guardian y soy capitana de mi casa

-pero no has ganado nada—dijo Scor

-este es tu primer año como capitana y Gryffindor gano la como—dijo Al con algo de molestia

-y eso fue culpa tuya por no coger la snitch antes que pecas—dijo Scor

-me distraje, ya no molesten—dijo Al frunciendo el seño

-Entonces eres capitana del equipo—dijo Ron orgulloso

-Si, como buen Weasley amo el Quidditch, mis padrinos son los papás de Al, mi patronus es un águila, de mi casa de llevo bien con Lyssander, Bads, Eli, Gwen y mi mejor amiga se llama Érica, se puede decir que tengo amigos en todas las casa, en unas más que en otras, pero mis mejores amigos son Al, Scor y Nicolás

-Awww, yo también te quiero—si escucho decir a Nicolás

-Solo te quiere porque eres igual de come libros que ella—dijo Al

-Y luego dices que soy yo quien la hace enojar—dijo Scor

-Es diferente yo soy su primo…Continua querida Prima

-No se que mas decir

-Tienes novio—dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno…


	31. Chapter 31

**Lo ciento, lo ciento****, lo ciento****, lo ciento****, lo ciento****, lo ciento****, lo ciento ya dije lo ciento ?, de verdad lamento tanto haber tardado en actualizar, es que la semana pasada tuve muchos deberes en la escuela y esta semana me fui a un campamento en Tapalpa con mi prepa, y con trabajos abia agua caliente mucho menos interned llegue el viernes en la noche y ayer sábado mi abuelita llegaba de E.U.A es que fue a visitar a unas tías, así que asta hoy pude actualizar, ya mejor no se las hago mas largo, espero les guste y por favor comenten**

* * *

-¡PAPÁ!

-No veo porque te molestar, solo le guste un chico—dijo Hermione bajito pero Ron alcanzo a escucharla,

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione con el seño fruncido, esta al notar que la observaba voltio a verle, se observaron por unos segundos que bien pudieron ser horas, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos se voltearon bruscamente

-No vas a decirnos—dijo Al cruzándose de brazos

-No, y no sigas, porque no diré nada, así que mejor ya preséntense uno de ustedes—dijo Rose

-Contigo no se puede, mejor me presento—dijo Al

-¿Vas a decir porque la s?—dijo Scorpius, Al se encogió de hombros

-Anda hermano, di tu hermosísimo segundo nombre—se escucho gritar a James y las risas de Reg y Ted

-Cállate Sirius—dijo Al con algo de molestia en la voz

-no he dicho nada malo, ¿Por qué debería callarme se…

-Esta bien lo digo pero ya cállate

-de acuerdo—dijo james

Albus respiro profundamente para después soltar todo el aire de golpe, por un momento sus ojos se notaba nervioso

-Como dije antes, mi nombre es Albus, en honor a Albus Dumbledore, casi nadie me llama por mi segundo nombre, en realidad no se me hace feo, solo que no me gusta como suenan los 2 juntos, James me molesta mucho con él, es que lo dice en un tono insoportable

-Yo también de quiero—dijo James con sarcasmo, pero Al lo ignoro

-bueno aquí viene lo difícil—dijo Al bastante nervioso

-Como dijimos hace rato, sin juzgar—dijo Rose bastante seria, eso iso que Harry se preocupara ¿Cómo era el nombre de su hijo?

-misegundonombreesseverus—dijo Al tan rápido y bajito que no se le entendió nada

-¿Qué dijiste? No entendí nada—dijo Sirius con curiosidad

-Pus que mal por ti

-¡ALBUS!—grito con tono de regaño Rose y Scor rio

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero preguntas hasta el final de las presentaciones ¿Entendido?—dijo Al y el comedor asintió—Mi nombre completo es Albus Severus Potter

Des pues de tal anuncio la mayoría del gran comedor se quedo en completo silencio, Harry solo miraba a Albus con la boca entreabierta y muchos alumnos lo miraban a el, el Directos Dumbledore soltó una risita silenciosa y Snape miraba al chico confundido, de pronto una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio del gran comedor, todos voltearon a ver a Sirius Black que no paraba de reír

-Eso es una muy buena broma—dijo Sirius un poco más tranquilo, pero aun soltando pequeñas risitas

-No es una broma, ese es mi segundo nombre—dijo Al algo nervioso

Sirius dejo de reír y miro con cara de horror a albus, para luego mirar a Harry con reproche

-Como pudiste ponerle semejante espantosidad de nombre a tu hijo ¿Acaso no lo quieres?—dijo dramáticamente Sirius

-Yo no…no se—dijo Harry confundido

-Lindo nombre tiene el muchacho, no lo crees Black—dijo Snape con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Cállate Quejicus, nadie pidió tu opinión—dijo Sirius bastante molesto

-Solo era una observación perro pulgoso—dijo Snape

-Por mi agarra tu observación y métetela por…

-Señores creo que deberíamos dejar que el muchacho continúe—dijo el Director

-Pero

-Señor Back recuerde que nada de preguntas ni cuestionamientos, continua muchacho—dijo Dumbledore

-gracias director, tengo 16 años, en nuestro tiempo cumplo los 17 en una semana, soy Slytherin, mis clases favoritas son runas y DCAO, soy bastante decente en pociones y odio encantamientos

-Es que la maestra no sabe enseñar—dijo Scor con tono burlón

-CÁLLATE MALFOY—grito Cassie

-No es por eso tonto, solo no me gusta materia, como decía antes de ser interrumpido me gusta mucho el Quidditch soy buscador de mi casa y uno de los mejores de la escuela

-Mi buscadora es mejor que tu—se escucho decir a James

-Eso no es verdad Jamsie

-Claro que si, y hasta Malfoy esta de acuerdo con migo, ¿No es así?—dijo James con burla

-Cuidado con lo que contestas Scor—dijo Rose riendo

-No molesten, continua Albus—dijo Scor algo rojo

-Esta bien, espero convertirme en capitán el próximo año cuando Dominique ya no este, mis mejores amigos son Scor, Nicolás y Josh, este último es el chico de cabello café y ojos azules que salió en el recuerdo de Nicolás, de las mujeres creo que serian Eli, Alice Paz y un poco con Bads

-¿Y yo qué?—dijo Rose de brazos cruzados y subiendo una ceja -tu no cuentas, eres mi prima

-¿Que intentas decir con eso?—dijo Rose aun en la misma posición

-Que tú eres mi prima y te quiero mas—dijo Al con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Más te vale Potter

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría ser auror, o si no seme hace, me iré a jugar Quidditch profesional, mi patronus es una serpiente, más especifico una mamba negra, creo que solo falta decir que tengo novia

-Y ella si es pelirroja—dijo Sirius

-Sirius ya cállate—dijo Remus exasperado

-Yo solo quiero saber

-No, su novia no es pelirroja, Albus sale con mi muñeca—se escucho gritar a Nicolás

-Y desde cuando ella es tu muñeca—dijo Albus con un tono algo molesto

-Desde siempre Potter—dijo Nicolás con burla—verdad cariño

-Claro cariño—se escucho la voz de la chica que salió en el vídeo de Nicolás

-Y luego dices que porque soy celoso contigo—dijo Al un poco más molesto que antes

-Cálmate Al, ya sabes como es Tia—dijo Scor poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Tienes razón, ese par siempre actúan así, bueno eso es todo lo sobre mí, será mejor que empieces Scor—dijo Albus

-De acuerdo…


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno aquí esta el capi espero les guste, duré un montón siéndolo, lo hice todo en día por que lo que ya había escrito no me gusto y lo borre, gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, espero este les guste tanto como los otros **

**Andii C.P : intente hacerlo mas largo, espero te guste **

**una cosa, quiero pedirles un fovorsototote, cuando termine esta historia voy a empezar otra, aunque para acabar esta aun me falta algo , el punto es que tiene que ver con un One-shot que subi y me gustaría saber que piensas si la escribo o no, se llama Porque nunca podremos amarnos de la misma manera**

**bueno sin mas espero les guste el capi y dejen comentarios**

* * *

-Cálmate Al, ya sabes cómo es Tia—dijo Scor poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Tienes razón, ese par siempre actúan así, bueno eso es todo lo sobre mí, será mejor que empieces Scor—dijo Albus

-De acuerdo…mmm por donde comienzo, bueno yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, lo sé mi segundo nombre es casi tan malo como el de Al—dijo Scor arrugando la nariz

-Yo no le veo la gracia Scor—dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos

-Yo no intentaba ser gracioso, solo decía la verdad—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Y desde cuando tan sincero—dijo Rose

-Yo siempre soy sincero, cabeza de Zanahoria

-Scorpius no empieces—dijo Rose con una mirada que daba miedo

-Esta bien, Como ya abran deducido si tienen un poco de cerebro, mi padre es Draco Malfoy

-Se nota eres igual de arrogante que el—dijo Blaize, Draco lo miro mal mientras Theo y Daphne se reían por el comentario

-Eso lo tomare como un alago Tío, bueno solo falta decir quién es mi madre—dijo Scor para luego mirar a su padre, pero al ver como Pansy se agarraba del brazo de este, frunció el seño y arrugo la nariz—No eres tu Zorra así que no te agás ilusiones

-¿Como me llamaste?—dijo Pansy separándose de Draco y murando a Scorpius prepotentemente

-Ahora aparte de zorra eres sordo—dijo Scor fingiendo sorpresa, la actitud de Scor hiso que barias personas rieran en el comedor—mira mejor cállate, siéntate y no protestes, así evitaras mas humillación—Pansy se sentó de mala gana grasada de brazos—Como decía antes de ser interrumpido mi madre es Astoria Greengrass

-¿Qué dijiste?—dijo una chiquilla de tercer año, ganándose barias miradas mayormente Slytherin, Draco la miro intrigado, no recordaba ver intercambiado más de 2 o tres palabras con la hermanita menor de Daphne

-Lo discuten en hecho de que se casaran y eso, horita el importante soy yo

-Como que te esta afectando juntarte tanto con Reg, no crees primo—se escucho decir a Ted

-¡Primo!—casi gritaron incrédulos Sirius, Tonks y Draco

-Oigan, no entiendo porque se sorprenden, al fin de cuentas si lo somos—dijo Scor encogiéndose de hombros—bien continuare, pero pobre del que me vuelva a interrumpir, Tengo 16 soy Slytherin, soy bastante inteligente, pero no tan ratón de biblioteca como Nicolás y Rose, mis materias preferidas son pociones y runas, se oclumancia y legeremancia, vuelo muy bien en la escoba, juego Quidditch en la escuela, soy golpeador, mi padrino es el tío Theo y la Tia Daphne, mi primo favorito es Marcus, me peleo bastante con Nicolás, ya que me gusta quitarle la "Ni" a su nombre y decirle colas—dijo Scor riendo

-Yo no le veo la gracia Hyperion

-Es porque tú no tienes sentido del humor, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría ser medimago, soy prefecto de mi casa, un rompe-corazones y el más guapo de mi casa

-Ya quisieras Malfoy—se escucho decir a Marcus

-Es la verdad no sé por qué no lo admites, es muy obvio que yo soy el más guapo de la casa

-Por favor no comiencen una de sus tontas discusiones, y termina de presentarte Scor—dijo Al mientras de apretaba las sienes

-Y luego dices que solo se comporta así con migo, ya te distes cuenta que solo le gusta llamar la atención—dijo Rose

-Ya lo sé Rose, pero que asemos, no podemos cambiarlo—dijo Al

-Y para que querrían hacer eso si yo soy perfecto—dijo Scor

-Ya hablando en serio Scor, deja de juntarte tanto con Reg—dijo Rose

-Oye—dijeron Reg y Scor a la vez

-Saben, ustedes son extraños—dijo Fred llamando la atención de los chicos en la pantalla

-Por que lo dices—dijo Rose

-Bueno, si quitamos el hecho de que a mi hermano casi le da un infarto—dijo George

-Parece como si conocieran, cada aspecto del otro—dijo Fred

-Si nomas falta que uno termine las oraciones del otro—dijo George

-Eso daría miedo—dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-Mira quien lo dice—dijo Charlie

-No sabemos de que hablas hermano- dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-Ustedes son insoportables, no les basta con la que estoy sufriendo por que mi hija sea amiga del hijo del hurón, tienen que recalcarlo—dijo Ron

-Pensé que ya aviamos superado esto—dijo Rose con las manos en las caderas

-No es verdad, yo dije que guardaría mis comentarios

-Ronald ya deja en paz a tu hija—dijo la señora Weasley

-Si mama

-Bueno si ya terminaron con su... ¿pequeña discusión?, me gustaría terminar de presentarme

-Adelante Malfoy, deléitanos con más cosas sin importancia sobre ti—dijo Albus con sarcasmo

-Muérete Potter, creo que solo falta aclarar que mi patronus es un zorro y mis mejores amigos son este par, Nicolás y Josh

-Espera, ¿tu patronus es un zorro?—dijo Rose con una ceja alzada

-Si que tiene de raro

-Nada es solo que es algo curioso, realmente muy curioso—dijo Rose algo risueña

-No entiendo ¿Por qué es curioso?—dijo Al extrañado

-Por nada importante Al—dijo Scor viendo muy seriamente a una risueña Rose

-Pero es injusto, ella sabe algo que yo no sé—dijo Al con reproche

-Ya dije que no es importante Al, es solo mi patronus, el cual es un zorro, los zorros se les consideran creaturas astutas y yo soy astuto, hay esta tu explicación, Rose no sabe nada—dijo Scor muy rápido y nervioso

-Por qué no te creo nada—dijo Al entrecerrando los ojos

-No lo sé, de acuerdo dejemos este para nada interesante tema de lado y mostrémosle el recuerdo

-Creo que sete olvido algo—dijo Rose con una gran y malvada sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?—dijo Scor con algo de miedo

-¿Tienes novia Scor?—dijo Rose

-Rose, tu conoces a Scor, el nunca ha tenido una novia fija el tiene chicas, o no Scor—dijo Al

-Bueno, así de decir nunca, nunca de los nuncas, no, si he tenido novias—dijo Scor nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Espera, te gusta una chica y yo no savia, pero Rose si, desde cuando hablas de chicas con Rose—dijo Al un poco molesto

-No hable con ella Al, es solo que…ella se dio cuenta—dijo Scor, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con rose como buscando ayuda pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Y vas a decirme quien es o no consideras que yo deba saber eso—dijo Al cruzado de brazos

-Tengo opción

-Te pesa tanto decirme—dijo Al algo más molesto que antes

-No te preocupes Al, yo tampoco sabía—si escucho gritar a Nicolás

-Tonto, no te metas en discusiones ajenas—grito An

-Esta bien, te diré pero prometes no reclamarme

-No entiendo para que tanto drama pero esta bien—dijo Al

-Veras amigo, me gusta…


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno aquí esta espero les guste y comenten, lo mas probable es que suba otro entre el viernes y domingo depende de cuanta tarea me dejen, en verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi en especial el ultimo recuerdo (son 3)**

**gracias a todas las personas que comentan, si no puedo contestarles a tod s con comentarios es por que e tenido que ir a clases de física después de la prepa, es que la neta no le entiendo nada el profe y eso me quita mucho tiempo**

**los invito a leer mis otros 2 fics, bueno una es un One-shot, pero me gustaría que me hicieran saber que piensan de los otros 2, es pero les guste**

* * *

-Esta bien, te diré pero prometes no reclamarme

-No entiendo para que tanto drama pero esta bien—dijo Al

-Veras amigo, me gusta…mejor hay que ver el recuerdo les parece, lo pones Rose, yo tengo que ir al baño—dijo Scor para luego salir prácticamente corriendo

-gallina—dijo Rose por lo bajo—De acuerdo es pero les guste son una serie de recuerdos importantes para nosotros

La imagen cambie se veía el expreso de Hogwarts, a Rose y Albus arrastrando los baúles entre los compartimientos y James delante de ellos

-Mira enano yo voy a sentarme con los chicos, tal vez tu y Rose quieran—empezó a decir James, pero no pudo terminar por qué choco con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules más o menos de su edad—Sara, quieres que te ayude con tu baúl

-Gracias James eres muy amable—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-No hay problema, enano, Rose, nos vemos luego, busquen algún compartimiento vacio y listo, adiós—dijo James para luego irse tras Sara

-Grandioso el tonto de mi hermano nos dejo—dijo Albus, avanzaron unos cuantos lugares más hasta encontrar uno que casi estaba vacio

-Hola, los demás compartimientos están llenos y nos preguntábamos si podíamos entrar en este—dijo Rose llamando la atención de Scor y Nicolás y asiendo que este ultimo dejara de leer el libro de historia de la magia

-No hay problema—dijo Nicolás, para después pararse y sentarse junto a Scor, que no dejaba de mirarlos curioso

-Gracias—dijo Al entrando al vagón después de Rose y sentarse enfrente de ellos

-Yo soy…-empezó a decir Nicolás pero se corto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

-El muy tonto de Marcus me corrió de su vagón, así que los vine a deleitar con mi presencio—dijo Tia pero aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Al y Rose, a lo cual Nicolás empezó a darle indirectas con la mirada—ho…lo siento, perdonen mi mala educación, soy Tihana pero díganme Tia

-Yo soy Nicolás—dijo Nico tendiéndoles la mano, pero solo Al la acepto, Rose estaba muy ocupada viendo Scor, el cual se avía escondido tras el gran libro de Nicolás—Scor no piensas presentarse como se debe, dijo Nico llamando la atención de Scor y asiendo que este bajara el libro

-Miren no quiero ser descortés, pero ustedes saben quién soy y yo sé quiénes son ustedes, y por la mirada que me echa la chica, creo que ya me di cuenta que no quiere estar en el mismo compartimiento que un puñado de hijos de mortifagos, así que les ahorro las escusas, la puerta esta abierta, ya pueden irse—dijo Scor de mala gana

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada—dijo Albus frunciendo el seño

-Tal vez, pero deberías ver cómo me observa tu amiga—dijo Scor a la defensiva

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Soy Rose y te aseguro que ni a mí ni a Albus nos importa eso—dijo Rose tendiéndole la mano a Scor, este la observo por unos segundos pero después acepto

-Un gusto Rose, yo soy Scorpius

* * *

La imagen cambio mostrando la biblioteca de Hogwarts y a Rose en una de las mesas como de unas 13 y junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello rubio como un año menor que ella

-Mira que tenemos Jacob, una sangre sucia y una mestiza—dijo Un chico de cabello café a uno de cabello negro

-Que tan bajo a caído Hogwarts Tom, con tanta porquería en todas las casas—dijo Jacob, Rose solo les dedico una mirada de odio y la niña se encogió mas en su asiento

-Repítelo—se escucho la voz de Albus detrás de los chicos, estos se voltearon para encontrarse con él y un chico de cabello café claro y ojos azules

-Quieres que lo repita Potter—dijo Jacob

-Eso fue lo que él dijo no—dijo Josh con todo de burla

-Tu no te mentas, estamos hablando con la mestiza y la sangre su…-empezó a decir Tom, pero se cayó al sentir como el puño de Josh se empampaba contra su nariz rompiéndola

Josh se trono los nudillos después de aquella acción y antes de que Jacob pudiera decir algo Albus izo la misma acción en el rostro de este solo que dándole en el ojo

- Largo antes de que envés de golpearte te eche una maldición—dijo Al para que después los dos chocos se fueran, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Scor izo acto de presencia

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Scor mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose

-Los gorilas sin cerebro asiendo acto de presencia—dijo Rose sin despegar su vista del libro—Ustedes no debieron hacer eso, Melania que tal si te ayudo mejor mañana

-Claro, adiós—dijo la niña para después irse

-Desacuerdo pasando a algo importante, tengo el libro que querías—dijo Scor sacando un libro muy viejo de su mochila

-No quiero saber que planean así que yo mejor me voy—dijo Josh, Albus se sentó enfrente de los chicos

-Donde lo encontraste—dijo Al con una gran sonrisa

-La biblioteca de los Malfoy tiene cosas muy interesantes—dijo Scor mientras Rose le arrebataba el libro—capitulo 4 Rose

Rose busco la pagina y al abrirla en la correcta se veía con letras grandes "Como hacer un giratiempo"

-Tardaremos un tiempo, pero les apuesto lo que quieran, que para el final del año ya esta listo—dijo Rose muy segura, Al y Scor la miraron con una gran y un poco macabra sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

La imagen cambio poniéndose toda oscura, de pronto se escucho como alguien se golpeaba con algo y la luz se encendió, mostrando una pequeña cocina y a Rose y Albus sentados en la mesa comiendo helado de un bote (de unas 15)

-¿Qué hacen?—dijo Scor aun con el dedo en el botón de la luz

-Helado quieres—dijo Rose tendiéndole una cuchara a Scor, este se sentó alado de Rose y empezó a comer helado

-Scor—dijo Albus llamando la atención del rubio—puedo confesarte algo

-Claro Al

-Sango con Tia desde hace 4 meses—dijo Al bajito—y antes que me golpees voy por mas helado al sótano—dijo para luego bajarse de un salto de la mesa, abrir una puerta y bajar por las escaleras

-Ya que estamos en confesiones, me gusta Josh—dijo Rose—pero no le digas a Nico ni a Al ellos me harán la burla

-Me gusta Lily—dijo Scor sin voltear a ver a Rose y jugando con lo que quedaba de helado

-Ya lo savia, Al no sé a dado cuenta porque es muy siego para eso, no te preocupes yo tampoco diré nada—dijo Rose extendiendo su dedo meñique asía Scor y este entrelazo el suyo

-Ya volví traje de vainilla, Fresa y pistache, algo interesante mientras me fui—dijo Al tendiéndole un bote a cada uno

Sor y Rose se sonrieron negaron con la cabeza—nada—dijeron a la des para después reír

-Odio que tengan sus secretos y no me diga—dijo Al para después meterse una gran cucharada de helado en la boca

-No seas llorón Al, tengo una pregunta que aremos con esto, lo hemos guardado por mucho tiempo—dijo Rose quitándose un pequeño giratiempo de plata del cuello

-Ya senos ocurrirá algo—dijo Scor con una gran sonrisa

-En que piensas Malfoy, tu sonrisa no me agrada—dijo Al

-En que te voy a matar por salir con mi prima—dijo Scor para luego empezar a correr detrás de Albus aventándole helado y Rose se recostaba por completo en la mesa riendo como loca

-Rose no es gracioso—dijo Al del otro lado de la mesa, esta era lo único que lo separaba de Scor y el bote de Helado que tenía en la mano

-Si lo es—dijo Rose aun riendo como loca

-Es lo que crees—dijo Scor para luego inclinar peligrosamente el bote de helado sobre la cara de Rose

-NO, NO, SE LO SUPLICO—empezó a gritar mientras Al la sostenía de las manos y Scor vaciada todo el bote en su cara, Rose se paró de golpe se paso la mano por la cara y con lo que se quipo de helado embarro la cara de Scor, se voltio asía Al, metió la mano en el helado de fresa y se la embarro en el cabello, los 3 empezaron a reír como locos

-CALLENSE INTENTO DORMIR—es escucho el grito de James proveniente desde arriba de las escaleras, los 3 se callaron por unos segundos, se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a reír aun mas fuerte des pues de eso la cámara se apago


	34. Chapter 34

**De verdad mil y un disculpas e estado super mega ocupada, e intentado subirlo ante pero no pude, es que con los exámenes trabajos finales y luego algunos problemas personales no pude subirlo antes, espero les guste y me perdonen por haber tardado tanto e intentado hacerlo lo mas largo posible**

**no sor muy buena creando momentos románticos entre Ron y Hermione así que espero les guste **

**Griffindor: a qui sale mas o menos como reacciona espero te guste :D **

**Candelaria : qui esta la conti aunque lo de el gira-tiempo saldrá mas adelante**

**Luntica : si ese era, pero como aun no saben bien quien es lily no raccionaron**

**Alejadra Cullen: lamento averte echo esperar tanto, ojala te guste**

* * *

-CALLENSE INTENTO DORMIR—es escucho el grito de James proveniente desde arriba de las escaleras, los 3 se callaron por unos segundos, se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a reír aun mas fuerte des pues de eso la cámara se apago

Todo se quedo en silencio, la mayoría de los estudiantes esperaban que la pantalla volviera a encenderse, pero otros solo se miraban entre sí, asimilando la extraña amistad que tenían esos tres chicos

De pronto la cámara se prendió, pero no como de costumbre se veía como si estuviera tirada en el piso, se escuchaban un montón que gritos, nadie tenía idea de que pasaba, se vio como unos pies se acercaban a esta y alguien la levantaba enfocando su cara, se trataba de alguno de los gemelos Scamander

-¿esta cosa esta encendida?—dijo mientras apuntaba la cámara asía un gran sillón donde Roxi estaba recostada

-Creo que sí, se ha de a ver encendido cuando Ted choco con ella, mejor apágala Lorcan—dijo Roxi

-No te preocupes yo la apago—dijo Lorcan antes de salir por una puerta—Realmente no lo haré, considérenlo un extra y una pequeña venganza por la vez que James me dio a beber pipi de duende—dijo Lorcan apuntando a su cara

De pronto se escucho como se rompía algo y barios gritos al otro lado del pasillo, Lorcan comino asía aya y se veía una sala, en un sillón largo, se veía a Emily con James recostado en sus piernas, parecía que estaba intentando no reis, del otro lado de la sala se podía ver a Scor detrás de Rose y otra chica también pelirroja, ambas fulminada con la mirada a Ted, Reg y Al que estaban enfrente de ellas, Lorcan se sentó en un sillón alado de James y Emily, puso la cámara sobre la mesa apuntando asía Rose y la otra chica

-Tu porque no has ido a intentar matarlo—dijo Emily llamando la atención de James y Lorcan

-ice un trato con la enana, yo me quedada fuera de esto y ella se olvidaba por completo de todo—dijo James

-De que todo—dijo Lorcan mientras sutilmente volteaba la cámara asía James

-De todo… de la ves que llegue a las 3 de la mañana a la casa, cuando no tenía permiso, que le enseñe al perro a abrir la puerta de atrás, que fui yo quien dejo el carro encendido sin freno y termino estrellado contra el árbol y no Ted, que yo rompí la escoba de Al y no el perro, cuando sin querer sobrecalenté la moto de Reg, la ves que agarre la moto de Reg, lo de que el cabello de Rose se volviera misteriosamente azul y un montón de cosas que no recuerdo —dijo James muy tranquilo

-Enserio—dijo Lorcan con una vos un poco macabra

-Si porque—dijo James mirando curioso a Lorcan, para luego bajar la mirada y ver la cámara—YO TE MATO—grito parándose de un salto y aventándose sobre Lorcan

Emily tomo la cámara y apunto a su cara—Como ya notaron mi novio no es la persona más responsable del planeta, y también es bastante despistado, bueno intentare que James no mate a Lorcan y que tal si mientras ustedes arreglan ciertos asuntos, adiós—dijo para luego apagar la cámara

-Harry solo diré que tu hijo es genial—dijo George y Fred asintió

-¡Se te ase genial que sea un irresponsable!—le grito Ginny a sus hermanos

-Ya enana no te exaltes, solo era un inocente comentario—dijo Fred algo asustado

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a sus 2 hermanos hasta que sintió como alguien le jalaba la manga de la túnica, voltio para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry

-Hay que dejar solos a Ron y a Hermione—dijo Harry bajito señalando con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione

Ginny volteo para ver como su hermano miraba su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Hermione jugaba distraídamente con un tenedor

-Volvemos en un minuto, vamos con Nevill, ¿Vienes luna?—dijo Ginny llamando la atención de la rubia que platicaba con Rolf

-Claro Ginny—dijo con una gran sonrisa para después pararse y caminar en dirección a Nevill igual que Harry, Ginny y Rolf

Después de que sus amigos se fueran Ron voltio a ver disimuladamente a Hermione que aun no levantaba la vista del tenedor con el que jugaba

-Hermione…—dijo Ron muy bajito pero ella alcanzo a escucharlo

-Si…—dijo Hermione igual de bajo o aun más, pero sin voltear a ver a Ron

-¿Crees que podamos hablar?—dijo Ron, esta vez ya volteando a verla, ella al sentir la mirada de Ron volteo a verlo pero aun con la cabeza algo agachada

-Si—dijo mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con un Ron bastante rojo, lo cual izo que soltara una pequeña risa nerviosa

-Hermione…yo quería…bueno, ya ves que Rose es…amm…el punto es que…aaa—dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo frustrado y provocando que Hermione volviera a reír al verlo así-¡Hermione no es gracioso intento decirte algo importante!—dijo mas Rojo que antes

-Lo siento, no era mi intención reírme, pero no pude evitarlo…-dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, no te preocupes…bueno el punto es que…tal vez tu y yo podamos intentarlo, claro si tu quieres—dijo Ron mientras cruzaba sus dedos por debajo de la túnica

-Tal vez—dijo Hermione antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios

-Tal vez—dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, para luego mirar su mano que estaba bastante cerca de la de Hermione, luego mirarla a los ojos y acortar la distancia entre sus manos, ella se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Ron sobre la suya, pero igualmente le regreso la sonrisa

Harry, Ginny, Luna y Rolf regresaron a sus asientos al ver que ya avían resuelto sus asuntos

-Te la debía—le dijo Ginny a Ron al oído después de sentarse junto a él, Ron se rio entre dientes por el comentario

Ron estaba por decir algo cuando la pantalla se encendió, mostrando a una joven de unos 16 años cabello negro ondulado, cabello negro algo ondulado, ojos grandes de color azul verdoso, facciones afiladas y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

-Hola mi nombre es Tihana Amelia Nott, soy la menor, y la ultima

-Cuatro Theo, ¿que no tenias nada más que hacer?—dijo Blaize

-Cállate—dijo Theo secamente

-No aguantas nada—dijo Blaize cruzándose de brazos

-Quieres continuar—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa

-Claro…tengo 16 años y soy orgullosamente Slytherin, se podría decir que soy una combinación de los caracteres de mis hermanos ya que soy bastante sociable como Mike, independiente como Zo y algo desconfiada como Marck, pero creo que en eso es en lo único que nos parecemos…mis amigos me dicen Tia, mi novio Anne y mi cariño me dice cariño, ¿verdad cariño?—dijo Tia riendo en lo ultimo

-Claro que si cariño—se escucho gritar a Nicolás

-¡Tu que le vuelves a decir cariño y yo que te rompo la nariz!—grito Albus

-Cariño tu novio me esta amenazando—es escucho decir a Nicolás con algo de miedo en la voz

-¡Albus deja a mi cariño en paz!...bueno como decía antes de ser interrumpida, mi materia favorita es pociones, no me gusta para nada transformaciones, me gusta volar en escoba pero no demasiado, me gustan las cosas salados, se tocar el piano que mas…

-Se te olvido decir que eres una presumida—grito Scor

-Mira quien lo dice—dijo Tia arrastrando las palabras

-Vamos, acéptalo Tia, eres incluso más presumida que Zoe y eso es decir mucho—dijo Mike

-¡OYE!—grito Zoe—yo no he vicho nada así que no empieces Michael

-Yo no soy más presumida que Zo, nadie en el mundo es más presumida que ella—dijo Tia algo molesta

-Cuidado con lo que dices Amelia…mejor continua—dijo Zoe molesta

-Bien…mi patronus es un Búho y creo que eso es todo espero les guste mi recuerdo—dijo Tia con una gran sonrisa antes de que cambiara la imagen

Una Tia de unos 15 años caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts se dirigía asía el gran comedor pero al dar vuelta en una esquina abrió la boca y frunció un poco el seño, un chico de su edad de cabello negro y ojos verdes charlaba animadamente con una chica de cabello café claro y ojos miel apresuro el paso y choco el hombro con el del chico este voltio al sentir el golpe se despidió de la chica y fue tras Tia

-Anne espero ocupo hablar con tigo- dijo cuando alcanzo a la chica y la giro agarrándola de la muñeca

-Que quieres-dijo Tia poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas

-Me preguntaba si ya pensaste lo de la salida a hogsmeade- le dijo sonriendo a la chica

-no se lo estabas pidiendo a Finkle-dijo desafiante Tia

-no, hablábamos sobre el trabajo de runas, que acaso estas celosa-dijo acercándose a ella

-claro que no-dijo Tia dando un paso hacia tras

-que bien, porque Sara es solo una amiga, y quien me gusta eres tu-dijo mientras la jalaba de la muñeca y la obligaba a besarlo, ella respondió por un momento

-No te será tan fácil Potter—dijo Tia separándose de Al

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que un Potter nunca se rinde—dijo Al sonriendo

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan arrogante Al?—dijo Tia acercándose un poco a Albus

-Tanto tiempo con James, debía afectarme en algún momento—dijo acercándose más a ella

-Pues tendrás que trabajar Potter, porque soy una Nott y los Nott no caemos fácil mente—dijo Tia jalándolo de la corbata

-Entonces que comience el juego—dijo Al a pocos centímetros de su boca

-Pues que comience—dijo Tia antes de jurar la cara y besar su mejilla dejándole un beso muy rojo pintado en esta, para después separarse de él e irse contoneando las caderas

El recuerdo avía terminado, pero la cámara seguía encendida, entonces se vio una rubia atravesar corriendo y a Frank corriendo tras ella

-Ali ben acá, es tu turno—grito Frank mientras pasaba varias veces por la pantalla corriendo tras la rubia

-Yo no quiero, que valla primero Paz—se escucho gritar a la chica en un tono bastante agudo

-Lo aria pero no sé donde esta—grito Frank aun corriendo tras ella

-Te tengo—se escucho gritar a Fred, para luego ver como entraba en pantalla cargando a la rubia como un costal de papas y luego la sentaba en un banquito—y quédate hay—dijo él para después salir

La chica era bastante mona, se veía de unos 14 o 15 años, su piel era clara pero no demasiada, su cabello era rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Victoria, ojos grandes de un color café pero con algo de azul saliendo del centro, pero eso si estaba rígida en el banco y se mordía el labia inferior

-¡TONTOS SE LES OLVIDO DE ALICE LE TIENE MIEDO A HABLAR EN PÚBLICO!—grito Lilu

-E…estoy, b-bien, no te…preocupes—dijo Alice con algo de dificultad—mientras mas rápido termine con esto mejor, mi nombre es Alice Hanna Longbottom

Nevill le busco con la mirada a Hanna en la mesa de Hufflepuff y sonrió al verla tan concentrada en la pantalla

-Tengo 15 años, estoy en mi 4 año, soy Hufflepuff, mis padrinos son Susan Bonos y Ernie Macmillan

-Gracias—dijo Susan abrasando a su rubia amiga

-De nada sus—dijo Hanna sonriendo

-Mis mejores amigas son Lilu y Cali, y amigos Hugo y Colin—dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Vas a ver Ali, yo tampoco te voy a querer ya—se escucho decir a James

-Tú también eres mi amigo, aunque eres casi tan sobreprotector como Frank, pero te quiero así—dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y a mí no me quieres?—se escucho gritar a Albus, esto causo que Alice se pusiera algo roja y rígida

-A-a…ti tambi-ien…a-al—dijo Alice con dificultad, para luego inhalar y exhalar barias veces hasta ponerse normal—no me gusta montar en escoba, mi clase favorita es estudios muggles, soy pésima en pociones, me gustan mucho los días soleados, soy muy buena dibujando, no me gusta meterme en problemas, soy demasiado tranquila, lo cual es algo extraño, ya que mis 2 mejores amigas son unas locas de remate

-¡OYE!—se escucho el grito de Lilu

-Es la verdad así que no te quejes…cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría ser medimaga, pero eso aun esta por verse, con lo mala que soy en pociones no creo lograrlo

-No eres tan mala Ali, solo eres algo torpe—se escucho decir a un chico

-Gracias Hugo, eso sí que me sube el ánimo—dijo Ella para después reír

-De nada—dijo Hugo

-Tonto ella esta siendo sarcástica—dijo Lilu

-Para que le dices Lilu…que me falta…mi recuerdo lo verán luego primero tengo que buscar una decente para que lo vean, mi patronus es colibrí, y valla que tarde en que me saliera

-¿Y gracias a quien lo lograste?—dijo Albus

-a ti…Al es muy buen maestro de DCAO—dijo Ali roja

-YO SOY MEJOR—grito James

-SI NO TE CALLAS TE VA A IR MAL SIRIUS—se escucho gritar a Lilu

-Tranquila Lilu, ya acabe—dijo Alice sonriendo y apunto de pararse

-Espera…tienes novio—dijo Ernie llamando la atención de verías personas y asiendo que Nevill lo viera mal

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?—dijo Hanna viendo extrañada a su amigo

-Soy el padrino…tengo que ser un buen padrino, sobreprotector, como lo soy con tigo y Susan—dijo Ernie sonriendo de lado

-Y si lo eres creme…pero yo…no tengo novio—dijo Alice algo triste para después irse

Como la pantalla no se avía apagado, todos seguían esperando que alguien más se presentara, pero fue Fred el que se puso frente a ella

-Yo les mostrare a la siguiente persona, pero no hagan ruido—dijo Fred para después tomar la cámara y salir por la puerta


	35. Chapter 35

**Holaaa bueno aqui esta la conti, queria hacerla mas larga pero no tube mucho tiempo, espero les guste **

**Voy a ****aprovechar para decirles :FELIZ NIVIDAD! Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**lo mas seguro es que tarde algo en subir por que el 26 me voy a la playa y no se cuando regreso, asi que nos veremos luego**

**muchas gracias por todas las personas que leen y comentan mi historia :D**

* * *

Como la pantalla no se avía apagado, todos seguían esperando que alguien más se presentara, pero fue Fred el que se puso frente a ella

-Yo les mostrare a la siguiente persona, pero no hagan ruido—dijo Fred para después tomar la cámara y salir por la puerta— Louis, ¿donde dijiste que estaba?

-En una de las habitaciones del fondo, date prisa antes de que termine—se escucho la voz de Louis antes de que él se pusiera frente la cámara y abriera una puerta

Era una habitación ni muy grande ni pequeña, tenía unos 3 sillones y una pequeña mesa, sobre el sillón mas grande se encontraba una chica, de cabello café muy claro casi rubio el cual le cubría la cara, estaba rodeada de hojas y partituras, no parecía tener más de 15 años, la chica se agacho para tomar una guitarra que estaba sobre la alfombra, para luego empezar a tocar torpemente la guitarra hasta que se escucho bien y luego empezar a cantar muy bajo

Hoy mi alma busca su lugar  
todo se vuelve soledad, dolor en mí.  
Hoy mi corazón a la mitad  
te llama a gritos y no estás.

Se escucho un ruido y luego se vio como Fred movió la cámara para enfocar a Dominique, Cami y Roxanne que acababan de llegar

Solo queda un silencio al final,  
ya no puedo elegir  
borrar las heridas,  
ni regresar hacia ti.

Fred abrió la puerta y los 5 entraron arrastrándose para que la chica no se diera cuenta

Me perdí, con cada beso que me diste  
quede en tu cielo y tú te fuiste,  
caí al abismo de la soledad.  
Juraste amarme y te rendiste  
y hoy duele sentir  
que ya no tengo alas sin ti.

Sé que el tiempo o da marcha atrás,  
ni hará que vuelvas hacia mí.  
Sin tu luz ya no sé dónde ir,  
ya no puedo elegir borrar las heridas,  
ni regresar hacia a ti.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte asiendo que la chica dejara de tocar y volteara asía donde estaban los chicos

-¿Qué-que están asiendo?—dijo la chica bastante nerviosa

-aquí rompiendo un florero nada más ¿Y tú?—dijo Louis poniéndose de pie frente a la cámara

-¿Por qué escondes a Fred detrás de ti Louis?—dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos

-Yo no estoy asiendo eso—dijo Louis algo nervioso, Dominique se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

-Venimos a decirte que ya es tu turno—dijo Dominique parándose frente a Louis y quitándole la cámara a Fred

-Este bien, ¿esa cosa esta encendida?—dijo señalando a la cámara

-Claro que no, ¿quieres hacer la presentación aquí?—dijo Cami acercándose a ella

-Esta bien…-la chica soltó un gran suspiro para luego voltear a ver a la cámara, su piel era clara, una nariz algo respingada, ojos de color azul y labios finos, curiosamente tenia ciertas similitudes a Alice—Hola hogwarts, mi nombre es Marina Paz Longbottom, soy la gemela no tan gemela de Alice…no sé qué decir—dijo antes de soltar una risa nerviosa

-Yo te ayudo—dijo Louis antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá—Di tu edad, materias favoritas, casa, cosas así

-de acuerdo, tengo 15 años, en realidad me gustan todas las materias, soy la menos torpe de la familia, mi primer año lo pase en Beauxbatons, principalmente por insistencia mía, pero fui expulsada ese mismo año por romperle la nariz muy a lo muggle a Philippa una chica que me molestaba

-Esa es mi chica—dijo Fred ganándose una mala mirada de Louis

-No debes alentarla a que golpeé gente—dijo Louis

-Luego discuten por lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, mi segundo año entre a Hogwarts y después de una larga charla con el sombrero quede en Gryffindor, como notaron soy otra más que se lleva de maravilla con los Weasley, principalmente mis amigos son hombres, a excepción de mi hermana y Lilu, me llevo de maravilla con Lyssander, Lorcan, Louis y Fred, me gusta bailar, dibuja más o menos decente, mi hermana es la que se llevo ese talento

-También cantas—dijo Hanna con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cantar?...—dijo con algo de duda para después voltear a ver a Louis algo molesta—Con que la cámara estaba apagada

-Fue idea de Fred—dijo Louis señalando a su primo que sostenía la cámara

-Claro que no, no le creas, fue su idea—dijo Fred como niño chiquito acusando a alguien que acaba de hacer una travesura

-Ya no importa…no soy muy buena, pero me gusta y se tocar la guitarra, respecto a mi actitud, soy bastante confiada, confió muy fácil en la gente, me rio de todo, y al igual que Frank soy un poco protectora con Alice, es que mi hermana es muy inocente, me gusta el Quidditch, are la prueba para entrar el año que viene ya que la mayoría del equipo se gradúa este, hace más o menos unas 2 semanas logre hacer un patronus y tuene forma de nutria, aun soy muy joven como para pensar que haré cuando salga de hogwarts, mis padrinos sin Luna y Rolf, y no te preocupes Madrina yo al igual que Lilu creemos 100% en los nargles ,bueno eso es todo de mi y antes de que pregunten, no tengo novio, por ahora, bueno eso es todo espero les guste mi recuerdo

-Espera—dijo James que acababa de entrar a la habitación y se ponía frente a la cámara—Me las vas a pagar Lorcan y espero tanto tú como el resto de las personas que están viendo esto disfrutes el recuerdo

-James no puedes jugar con mi presentación—dijo Paz mirando seriamente al varón más grande Potter

-No te preocupes Paz, es te recuerdo te va a encantar, principalmente a ti, a Lorcan y a Gwen—dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada James—Ya pon el recuerdo Fred

-¿Por qué a Gwen?...espera ¡no lo pongas Fred!—grito Paz, pero ya era tarde la imagen ya había cambiado la imagen

Se veía unas colinas verdes y al fondo la casa del recuerdo de Sky, solo que esta vez había mucha gente, globos, regalos y un gran letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños

Una Paz de unos nueve años miraba todo con ojos grande y curiosos, hasta que la voz de su hermano mayor la saco de sus pensamientos,

-Iré con los chicos, a Lorcan y Lyssander les ha llegado hoy la carta—dijo Frank empezando a caminar

-Puedo ir—dijo Paz mientras se separaba de su Hermana y caminaba asía Frank

-No

-Pero…

-Mari ve a jugar con las demás niñas y no me sigas

-Pero Frank, yo no quiero jugar con las niñas y además ya no se a donde se fue Alice—dijo Paz dando una patada al piso

-Pues no es mi problema—dijo Frank antes de verse la vuelta y echar a correr

Paz se quedo de brazos cruzados bastante molesta viendo en la dirección en que su hermano se avía ido, soltó un gran suspiro y entro a la casa de su madrina, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y sentarse en los primeros escalones

-¿Por qué estás aquí adentro Marina?—dijo una voz infantil asiendo que la chica se volteara y su sonrisa creciera al ver a uno de los gemelos Scamder

-Lorcan…Hola—dijo mientras veía como el rubio se sentaba junto a ella

-aun no entiendo como Lily y tu asen eso, son las unicas aparte de mamá que puede diferenciarnos a mí y a Lyssander—dijo Lorcan sonriendo

-Intuición tal vez…feliz cumpleaños—dijo antes de abrasársele al torso

-Gracias pasita…y ¿por qué tan sola?

-El tonto de Frank no me deja jugar con él, dice que no puedo porque soy niña—dijo Paz despegándose de el

-No le hagas caso tu hermano esta loco—dijo Lorcan antes de pararse y ponerse frente a Paz, para después inclinarse y darle un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios—si quieres estaremos en el rio—dijo antes de echar a correr asía la puerta

Paz empezó a ponerse roja mientras muchas mariposas de colores y burbujas aparecían a su alrededor

Entonces se escucho ruido y se vio como una Luna, Hanna y Ginny mas grandes estaban

-Paz estas asiendo magia—dijo Hanna mirando asombrada a su hija y a las mariposas y burbujas a su alrededor

Ella voltio a verla aun con la boca algo entreabierta y aun roja antes de que la pantalla se apagara

-Bien jóvenes todo por hoy, veremos las presentaciones que faltan mañana—dijo El director antes de que todos empezaron a retirarse

-Creen que falten muchas—dijo Hermione

-No lo creo ya vimos a los hijos de la mayoría de las personas que conocemos—dijo Harry

-Chicos los veo arriba debo hacer algo—dijo Nevill antes de regresar al gran comedor

Nevill iba entrando cuando choca con alguien asiendo que los 2 cayeran

-Lo siento mucho—dijo mientras se paraba para luego voltear asía abajo—Ha-hanna…yo lo siento—dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la chica para que se parara

-No te preocupes—dijo algo roja

-Te vemos en la sala común—se escucho el grito de susan

-Y como as estado—dijo Nevill rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Hay algo que quieras decirme—dijo Hanna con una gran sonrisa

-Si…bueno…yo me preguntaba…si—empezó a decir Nevill con dificultad antes de sentir los labios de hanna sobre los suyos, el beso no duro mucho, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se pusieran rojos

-Si—dijo Hanna con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y correr asía su sala común

* * *

**si quieren saber la canción es me perdí de thian y el capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga :D**

** qnoseasolouncuento**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola como an estado? espero que que bien, y también espero que disfruten del capi, ya que lamentablemente es ta historia esta por acabar, creo ( segun mi cabesita rara y algo descabellada) que mas o menos son 3 capitulos mas, sin mas espero les guste**

**Lunatica: hahaha lamento que no allas entendido el capitulo anterior, pero no te preocupes, que abeses yo no entiendo no lo que escribo hahaha**

**Candelaria: yo tambien adoro a Nevill asi todo tierno y torpe hahaha, espero te guste **

-Si—dijo Hanna con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y correr asía su sala común

Nevill se quedo parado con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mirando la dirección en que Hanna se avía ido corriendo

-Nevill date prisa—dijo Seamus pasando junto a él y sacándolo de su transe, para que lego Nevill corriera tras el

En una parte más alejada del corredor los Slytherin caminaban asía su sala común

-Draco necesito hablar con tigo—dijo Daphne dejando de caminar y llamando la atención de todos los Slytherin que estaban cerca

-¿Por qué, si se puede saber Daphne?—dijo Draco acercándose a Daphne

-En privado—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa que intento ser dulce, lo cual izo que Draco se ganara una mala mirada de parte de Theo

-Solo dilo Greengrass—dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad

Daphne dio una rápida mirada asía Blaise y Theo, el primero quería escuchar con demasiada ansiedad, para su gusto, lo que ella quería decirle a Draco y el segundo tenía el seño fruncido, voltio su mirada asía el heredero de los Malfoy y cambio su dulce sonrrisa por una que bien podía pasar por la de un homicida sicótico—Si le haces algo te lo corto—soltó como si nada Daphne antes de pasar de largo a Draco, tomar la mano de Theo y dirigirse como si nada asía la sala común

Draco se quedo estático unos segundos antes de pasar saliva y voltear la vista asía el camino que avía tomado la mayor de las Greengrass

El resto del camino asía la sala común fue en completo silencio entre Draco y Blaise, saldo de una que otra pequeña risa esporádica del moreno, las cual paraban rápido al encontrarse con la mirada fría de Draco, al entrar a la sala común se dieron cuenta que estaba bacía casi por completo, salvo por 2 figuras que platicaban en el sillón, de las cual una no fue difícil identificarla como la mayor de las Greengrass

Daphne al darle cuenta de su presencia se paro del sillón, los miro con ninguna expresión en el rostro, para luego dirigirse asía las escaleras de los dormitorios, en cuanto la rubia cabellera de la chica ya no fue visible la segunda se dirigió asía donde los dos chicos estaban parados, al tenerla frente a él, Draco la identifico como una chiquilla de no más de 13 años, no muy alta, de piel clara, cabello castaño claro con bucles al final, ojos verdes, nariz de botón, de cuerpo de a cuerdo a su edad y una cara demasiado infantil para su gusto, pero eso si avía algo en esa chiquilla que le llamaba la atención

-Astoria Greengrass—dijo ella, sin esperar respuesta continuo—lamento que hallas pasado por la faceta sobre protectora de Daphne, mis más sinceras disculpas…bueno eso era todo, buenas noches—dijo antes de darse la vuelta asiendo que su falda se elevara un poco, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Draco y tal como lo izo su hermana dirigirse asía las escaleras que llevaban asía las habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya todos los alumnos, invitados y profesores avían desayunado y estaban en su sitio la pantalla se encendió

En esta se podía observar a un chico de unos 15 años, de cabello desordenado de color rojo, ojos azules, con muchas pegas, se veía algo alto y un poco fornido

-Hola—dijo el chico antes de meterse una galleta a la boca

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que asta en tu presentación estés comiendo?—se escucho la voz de Rose

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? La abuela acaba de haces galletas—dijo antes de meterse otra galleta en la boca

-Esa no es justificación, deja de comer y preséntate—dijo Rose algo molesta

-Esta bien, yo soy Hugo Weasley Granger—dijo Hugo con una gran sonrisa

-Era de esperarse—dijo Fred

-¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo Ron a su hermano

-Creo que se refiere al que lo primero que vimos de él, fue verlo comer—dijo Bill

-Si adoro la comida, en especial si es de la abuela—dijo antes de agarrar la última galleta que tenia y comerla

-Gracias—dijo Molly con una sonrisa

-De nada…bueno será mejor que me apure la persona que sigue como que esta muy entusiasmada, ten 15 años, estoy en mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, como el 99.9% de los Weasley adoro el Quidditch, y yo al igual que Rose juego como guardián, se me avía pasado, soy Gryffindor y este es el primer año que jugué en el equipo, de las materias, soy bastante inteligente, no puros extraordinarios como Rose, pero me va bien

-e igual que su querida hermana, no sirve para adivinación—se escucho decir a Albus

-Simplemente es una materia que no recomiendo, y aparte de esa, me considero bastante malo en astronomía

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?—dijo Hermione algo ansiosa

-Encantamientos, mis amigos serian los mismo que Ali, me llevo muy bien con la gente, soy bastante sociable, mi prima favorita es Lilu y mi primo favorito es Ted, aun que el realmente no lo es, pero de todos modos, mi mejor amigo se llama Colin, adoro poner celosos a mis primos, ya que siendo el menor, siempre recibo la atención de todas las primas mayores, de las amigas de estas y de vez en cuando el de sus novias—dijo Hugo riendo

-Eso no es verdad—dijo Fred II con un tono algo celoso

-Claro que si—dijo Hugo muy convencido

-Pruébalo—dijo James

-Emi, Gwen, a quien quieren más a mi o a ellos—dijo Hugo asiendo cara de perrito, para que luego las 2 chicas entraran en pantalla

-Yo diría que a ti—dijo Gwen antes de besar la mejilla izquierda de Hugo

-No les agás caso, son unos tontos celosos—dijo Emily antes de besarle la otra mejilla

-eso es injusto, solo lo hacen para molestarnos—dijo James

-Tal vez—dijo Gwen antes de que las 2 chicas salieran de la pantalla

-Como adoro hacer eso, que otra cosa puedo decir…. A ya este año he logrado hacer un patronus y a salido con la forma de en león, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis primos, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría irme a vivir a Londres muggle y me gustaría estudias gastronomía

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Ron

-Se refiere a que quiere estudiar cocina—dijo Hermione

-Exacto, que mejor cosa, siendo que me gusta tanto la comida, bueno creo que eso es todo sobre mi espero les guste mi recuerdo Se veía el gran comedor Hugo estaba sentado y frente a él avía una chica de cabello rojo, junto a ella estaba Alice y frente a esta un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés

-No piensas comer nada—dijo Alice bajando el profeta

-Como quieres que como en un momento como este—dijo Hugo

-Te irá bien en la prueba de Quidditch, James te a visto jugar millones de beses en la Madriguera, no abra diferencia—dijo Lily

-Claro para ti es fácil decirlo, pero que pasa si me ganan los nervios y no me muevo, o no atrapo ninguna o peor me caico de la escoba—dijo Hugo exageradamente

-También puede ser que no atrapes ninguna y te caigas de la escoba—dijo el chico de cabello café

-Cállate Colin—dijo Lily con el seño fruncido

-estoy muerto—dijo Hugo antes de golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Deja de quejarte y ya párate, que James y el resto del equipo ya se fueron—dijo Lily antes de pararse

-Pero no he comido—dijo Hugo asiendo cara de perrito

-Cállate y vámonos—dijo Colin jalando a Hugo fuera del comedor

La imagen cambio mostrando el campo de Quidditch y como Hugo se acercaba asía James

-Al fin llegas—dijo James con una sonrisa, Hugo solo asintia—4 personas quieren el puesto de guardián, pero tú y Max son los únicos que más o menos me convencen

-Esta bien—dijo Hugo algo más tranquilo, Max era un compañero de James, no tenía mucho cerebro o eso es lo que le avían dijo a Hugo y también Roxanne le avía asegurado que él era mejor

-El acaba de subir a los postes con Roxy, así que tú subirás con Kat—dijo James antes de irse y dejar a un pálido Hugo

-Listo Weasley—dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa llegando junto a el

-Si

(No soy muy buena describiendo Quidditch, así que espero comprendan el mal desarrollo que le puse en esta parte lo siento)

Hugo subió a los postes, un poco más confiado que el principio, Emily le dio una vuelta la mitad de la cancha antes de hacer el primer lanzamiento, el cual por poco se le escapa a Hugo por el aro de la derecha, al final des pues de agarrar confianza Hugo logro atrapar los 5 lanzamientos y Max solo 3

-Felicidades—dijo James

-Gracias

-ahora empieza la tortura—le murmura al oído Lily

-de a cuerdo, los quiero a todos mañana aquí a las 6, pueden irse—dijo James antes de que el recuerdo terminara


	37. Chapter 37

**Me perdonan, no fue mi intención tarar tanto e estado algo corta de inspiración y la verdad tarde demasiado asiendo este capi, bueno espero les guste ****Gracias a todos los que len mi historia, comentan o la ponen en favoritos mil gracias **

**Candelaria: quería hacer a un Hugo algo diferente al que e leído, y aparte no seme ocurria otro trabajo xD y para mi gusto ya avía demasiados aurores, es fin espero te guste el capi **

* * *

**-ahora empieza la tortura—le murmura al oído Lily**

-de a cuerdo, los quiero a todos mañana aquí a las 6, pueden irse—dijo James antes de que el recuerdo terminara

-¡HOLA!—grito una chica en la pantalla, apenas se avía acabado la presentación de Hugo, la chica tenia la piel clara con pequeñas pecas esparcidas por toda su cara, pero concentradas en sus mejillas y en su respingada nariz, de cabello rojo bastante largo, ojos grandes de un café bastante claro, con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro-¿Cómo han estado? …bueno ahora que lo pienso, si les pregunto eso tardaríamos una eternidad, porque, para que cada alumno de cada casa me conteste será demasiado complicada y muy tardado y no creo que mi presentación dure lo suficiente ni para que una casa entera me conteste, lo cual es muy curioso, ¿Cómo cuantos alumnos abra en cada casa?, y en ¿Cuál habrá mas? Porque eso de que allá más alumnos en una casa que en las otras, no creo que sea bueno para el autoestima de las personas y…

-LILY YA CALLATE—se escucho el grito de James seguido de barias risas—por favor

-Lo hice otra vez—pregunto algo apenada

-Si—dijo James

-Lo siento, soy algo imperativa, lo cual a beses ase que hable demasiado y creo que no ayuda en nada que antes de la presentación allá comido chocolate…cambiando de tema, me llama Lily, Lily Luna Potter Weasley

-Valla Ginny es igual de parlanchina que tú—dijo Fred para que después los 6 hermanos se echaran a reír

-No le veo la gracia—dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos los cuales se callaron al verla—continua—dijo volteando a ver a Lily

-Bueno yo soy la ultima, la más pequeña de toda la familia Weasley y la última en presentarse, tengo 14 años mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes, curso quinto año en Hogwarts, soy Gryffindor, sin ofender pero es la mejor casa de Hogwarts—dijo Lily para que luego se escuchara un vitoreó en la mesa de los leones

-EN TUS SUEÑOS POTTER—se escucho el grito de Dominique

Lily soltó una pequeña risa y siguió con su presentación—como la mayoría no soy el tipo de chica que le guste mucho historia de la magia, lo siento, en las demás materias me da bien, no son puros extraordinarios, pero eso si son mil veces mejores que las de James

-Mis calificaciones no son tan malas—se escucho gritar a James

-Si lo son—dijo Albus

-Tú cállate serpiente—grito James

-No, cállate tú, gato lampiño—grito Albus algo moles

-Cállense los 2—dijo Lily mirando mal una dirección fuera de la pantalla—lamento eso mis hermanos son bastante molestos a beses, ¿en que me quede?, así, como ya vieron en el recuerdo de Hugo, formo parte del equipo de Quidditch, soy buscadora desde 2 año, mi mejor amiga es Ali, aunque somos completamente diferente, también esta Cali con ella tengo más cosas en común y Colín es la voz de la razón él es el que nos recuerda que hay barias cosas que son ilegales en Hogwarts

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso?—dijo Harry mirando a su hija seriamente

-Si te lo digo romperé una promesa que tengo con James—dijo Lily con una sonrisa algo malvada—y aunque Hugo sea mi primo es mi mejor amigo, el es algo malvado pero no tanto como Cali y yo, de mis hermanos me llevo bien con todos aunque mi relación con cada uno es diferente

-pero a mí me quieres más, verdad pecas—grito Albus

-CLARO QUE NO, ME QUIERE MAS A MI, ¿DILES ENANA?—grito James

-James no grites, si bien sabemos que rojita me quiere más a mi—dijo Regulus muy confiado

-Yo soy su favorito, así que dejen de ilusionarse, ¿o no princesa?—dijo Teddy con aires de superioridad

-Bueno, no creo que pueda tener un favorito, porque Al es mi confidente, James mi compañero de bromas, Reg es el único que puede hacerme reír cundo estoy realmente triste y Ted, definitivamente es el más sobreprotector de los 4—dijo Lily con una sonrisa soñadora

-¡PERO A MI ME QUIERES MAS!—gritaron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-Se los diré al final de la presentación, pero dejen de gritar—dijo Lily y solo hubo silencio como respuesta—Ya que logre que esos 2 se callaran continuo, mis padrinos son Luna y Rolf Scamader

-Gracias—dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora que era igual a la de Lily

-De nada Luna—dijo Ginny regresándole la sonrisa

-¿Qué me falta?...a si, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría ser sanadora y especializarme en daños por encantamientos, ya sé hacer aun patronus y tiene forma de…mmm no, mejor no,…James me enseño a…rayos eso tampoco—Lily se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa

-Todo bien Lily—se escucho la voz de Rose antes de que se pusiera junto a Lily

-Si, de maravilla, por que algo tendría que estar mal, porque no he hecho nada malo, y es que, ¿Quién es el que decide que lo que haces esta mal o no?, no es justo jugar a las personas por sus actos, porque, puede que esa persona piense que lo que izo esta bien y por qué no abría de estarlo, ¿solo porque los demás lo dicen?, eso es algo tonto, como si todo el mundo tomara decisiones correctos menos esa persona, y que conozcas personas que hayan hecho cosas malas, no te hace a ti mala persona, en cierto punto todos tenemos algo de malas personas…¿o no Rose?—dijo Lily bastante rápido mirando a su prima algo nerviosa

-Lily, creo que deberías calmarte—dijo Rose algo sorprendida por lo rápido que hablo su prima

-Lo siento, pero yo solo quería que…

-Lily ya cálmate y dilo de una buena vez—dijo Rose interrumpiendo a su prima, esta asintió y volvían a mirar asía enfrente

-De a cuerdo, James me enseño algo grandioso el año pasado, aunque les aseguro que yo no seré tan traviesa como el

-Claro eso nos quieres hacer creer vulpix—dijo James con un tono sarcástico

-¿Como te llamo?—dijo George

-Veras tío, gracias a mi querido hermano y mi adorado primo Fred, soy una animaga ilegal, me transformo en un zorro

-Hay no—dijo Mcgonagall bajito

-Ve profesora, le dije que dejaría sucesores—se escucho el grito de James

-Te falta otra cosa Lily—dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa

-Te he dicho cuanto te odio

-Y yo cuanto te amo

-Mi patronus es un…—Lily retuvo aire en momento y luego cambio su mirada a una más decidida—Mi patronus es un hurón pese a quien le pese

-¿Un qué?—dijo Harry con la voz algo aguda

-Un hurón, un pequeño y juguetón hurón, en honor a mi novio—dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tu novio?—dijo Harry intentando unir todas las piezas en su cabeza

-Si

-¿Tu eres la Lily que mencionó Scorpius?—dijo Draco con el seño fruncido

-Si

-Yo te dije que esa amistad no traería nada bueno pero me hiciste caso, no—dijo Ron de brazos cruzados

-Cállate Ron—dijo Harry muy bajito

-Bueno almenas esto tiene un lado bueno—Harry miro curioso a Ron, pero no dijo nada ya que quería que su amigo continuara—sale con tu hija y no con la mía

-¡YA CALLATE RON!—grito Harry mientras se paraba de un brinco— ¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DEJO SALIR CON EL HIJO DEL HURON!—dijo volteando a ver a Lily

-¡TE ASEGURO QUE YO NO FUI, CARA RAJADA!—le grito Draco a Harry—APUESTO QUE ESA COSA TULLO TIENE LA CULPA—dijo señalando a Lily y ganándose una mala mirada de esta

-¿QUÉ INSINUAS? , ¿QUE MI HIJA EMBRUJO A TU HIJO? ¡ESO ES ALGO ES****DO MALFOY!—grito Harry—APUESTO A QUE TU HIJO TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO

-CLAROO QUE NO, DE AQUÍ A CUANDO EN MALFOY QUISIERA ESTAR CON UNA ASQUEROSA MESTIZA—soltó Draco como digna serpiente

Harry apretó los puños con ira y estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando un grito proveniente de la pantalla lo detuvo

-LILY NO ES UNA COSA, Y MENOS UNA ASQUEROSA MESTIZA—Scorpius estaba parado al lado de Lily, tenía la para roja, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa


	38. Chapter 38

**Lose soy la peor persona de todo el planeta, no, corrección de todo el universo, lo ciento en verdad lo ciento, mi inspiración a andado por los suelos, realmente no tenia ni idea de como continuar con la historia, y eme a qui después de tanto tiemplo, implorando su perdón, los reviews los contesto en un ratito, espero les guste y otra ves lo ciento **

* * *

Harry apretó los puños con ira y estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando un grito proveniente de la pantalla lo detuvo

-LILY NO ES UNA COSA, Y MENOS UNA ASQUEROSA MESTIZA—Scorpius estaba parado al lado de Lily, tenía la para roja, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa

La mayoría del Comedor lo veía incrédulo, un MAlFOY amigo de WEASLEY y de novio con la hija de POTTER, definitivamente no era algo que se viera muy seguido

-Esta bien que ambos se lleven mal, real mente no me importa lo que piense el uno del otro, pero Albus y Rose son mis mejores amigos y Lily es mi novia así que hagan el favor de guardarse todos sus estúpidos comentarios-dijo Scor con voz fría

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Draco con amargura

-para tu mala suerte, no padre, y con su permiso, esta no es mi presentación-dijo Scorpius antes de salir de la pantalla

Lily miro la dirección en que el Rubio salió por un momento antes de regresar su mirada al frente

-Bueno, solo queda mostrar mi recuerdo...miren se que a muchos se les hace raro todo lo que han escuchado hoy, pero crean me que todo sucede por algo

La imagen cambio, en ella se veía a Lily en la sala de Requerimientos James estaba sentado junto a ella con cara de frustración

-Por Merlín Lily, solo concentrarte, piensa en algo feliz y agita la varita-dijo james con voz cansada, como si lo hubiera dicho millones de veces

-Lo intento de verdad lo intento, pero simplemente no puedo-dijo Lily mientras se dejaba caer junto a James

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y por ellas entro Albus con el uniforme de Quidditch y con una bufanda verde y gris

-Hace un frío terrible, Dominique se ha vuelto loca, casi me congelo ahí afuera-Albus se sentó al otro lado de Lily mientras se quitaba la bufanda-¿Cómo vas?

-solo sale gas plateado, 3 horas y solo sale un maldito gas plateado-dijo Lily con una mueca de enojo

-Tal vez el recuerdo no es tan fuerte, en que piensas-dijo Al mientras Lily apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el

-En la vez que James y Fred me enseñaron hacer animaga

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que eso lo hicisteis tan rápido y con esto tardas tanto-dijo James mientras giraba la varita en su mano derecha

-Ya uso el primer vez en que atrape la snitsh en un partido real-dijo Al-Intenta usar otro

-de a cuerdo, a ver qué pasa-Lily se puso de pie y respiro varias veces antes de volver a hablar—expecto patronum

La punta de la varita brillo antes de que una espesa niebla plateada saliera de esta pero no paso de hay

-¡Maldición!—grito Lily exasperada

-Para mí fue bastante bueno—una vos seca que arrastraba las palabras irrumpió en la habitación asiendo que los 3 hermanos se voltearan asía la puerta y se encontraran con Scorpius Malfoy que sonreía con arrogancia

-¿Qué pasa Scor?—dijo Albus dando unos pasos asía su amigo

-Nicolás y Josh nos esperan en la sala común, recuerdas, tenemos que hacer el proyectó ese de runas—dijo Scor con calma

-Ya lo avía olvidado por completo…suerte Lilu espero y mejores—Albus camino asía la salida junto con Scorpius pero antes de atravesar las grandes puertas de madera Scor giro sobre sus talones y corrió asía Lily bajo la mirada atenta y algo celosa de sus dos hermanos

Lily estaba de espaldas lista para volver a intentar el hechizo, hasta que sintió la respiración del rubio en su oreja derecha lo cual izo que diera un respingo en su lugar

Albus vio como los labios de su amigo le susurraban algo a su hermana y como esta asentía, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del, Albus no le dio importancia y se volteo esperando que Scorpius lo siguiera

-Nos vemos luego pecas—dijo Scor corriendo asía Albus bajo la mirada atenta de James

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Lily se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y un tono carmesí se apodero de sus pómulos, mientras apenas separaba los labios y decía con voz casi inaudible el hechizo, la punta de la varia volvió a desprender luz pero esta vez más brillante y la niebla plateada en mas cantidad que de apoco fue tomando forma

-¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA!—

el grito de James izo que Lily abriera los ojos de golpe, frente a ella avía un hurón plateado que daba vueltas alrededor de ella, la pelirroja soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se dejaba caer sentada al piso y volteaba su vista asía James el cual cambio su expresión de enoja a una de burla

-A papa va a darle un ataque—dijo James negando con la cabeza

-Lo sé—dijo Lily para después volver a reír

La imagen desapareció enfocando de nuevo la habitación, en ella se encontraba Alice Longbottom con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola, bueno el resto cree que debo mostrarles el recuerdo que les debía, por mi parte, esperaba ahorrarme la humillación pública, pero ya que, espero les guste, realmente no se cual sea, todo en mi es vergonzoso, así que no hay diferencia, espero les guste—dijo Alice antes de que la imagen volviera a cambiar

Se veía una gran pradera, bajo un gran árbol se encontraban 3 chicas y 2 chicos, estos se encontraban sobre una gran manta con muchos cojines y una gran cesta de comida al lado

-¡HUGO WEASLEY COMO OSAS COMERTE MI SANDWICH!—grito una chica de cabello café claro, ojos color ámbar, piel clara y un poco más alta que Lily

-Lo siento, pero es que Colin se comió el mío y pensé que esa no tenia dueño—dijo Hugo escondido detrás de Lily que estaba al otro extremo de la manta de donde

-Estaba mordido—dijo la hoji ámbar incrédula

-¿Y?

-Solo no te mato por la amistad que hay entre nosotros…y porque hay demasiados testigos—dijo lo ultimo con voz sombría

-sabes que Cali es tan tragona como tu Hugo, fue una tontería comerte el sándwich —dijo Alice que estaba recargaba en el hombro de un chico rubio de ojos café, pero aun así tenía un blog de dibujo en las manos y el lápiz que sostenía en su mano derecha se movía veloz y delicadamente por la hoja

-¿Que dibujas Ali?—Dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a la rubia

Lily le quito el blog para observar el dibujo, en el se veía lo que serian los principios de un rostro, aun con demasiadas líneas de mas, solo estaba el contorno de la cara y el cabello despeinado de un chico

-No esta terminado—dijo Alice mientras se incorporaba

Lily sonrió para luego voltear a ver a su amiga que tenia la vista gacha y las mejillas rojas

-Termínalo después, estamos aquí para divertirnos—dijo Lily mientras se paraba de un salto y dejaba el Blog en la manta

-Lis tiene razón Ali, hay que ir a nadar—dijo Colín mientras se paraba y se sacaba la camisa, para luego sonreír malvadamente y poner un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras se daba vuelta en dirección a Cali y Hugo

-Deberíamos decirle a Cali que—dijo Lily mientas veía como Colin se acercaba a la chica

-No—dijo Alice sonriendo

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el grito de Cali al ser cargada al estilo de novia por Colín que corría colina abajo asía el lago, y la risa estrepitosa de Hugo

-¡Huguin lamento decirte que de esta no te salvas!—grito Lily mientras corría asía Hugo jalando a Alice con ella

Hugo compuso una mueca de horror mientras empezó en la misma dirección que había corrido Colín

Alice se soltó de la mano de Lily y se dirigió asía Cali que estaba completamente empapada en la orilla del lago

-¿Esta fría?—dijo Ali mientras se ponía junto a ella

-algo…-dijo Cali sin voltear a verla

-Y colin—dijo Ali mientras se acercaba mas a la orilla

-¡HAAAAA!—grito Colín cubierto de lodo detrás de ella, asiendo que esta soltara un grito agudo y callera al agua

Alice saco la cabeza del agua y fulmino con la mirada a sus cuatro amigos, los cuales se echaron a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?—dijo con voz algo molesta

-Tienes una rana en la cabeza—dijo Hugo entre risas

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo la rana salto, salpicando agua en la cara de Alice que también empezó a reír, mientras Lily y Colín se aventaban al lago y la cámara se volvía oscura

El gran comedor estaba en silencio, ¿eso era todo?, Lily avía dicho que era la última, pero en serio era todo. Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo un pequeño sobre cayó sobre la mesa de profesores, el director Dumbledore levanto el sobre y saco la carta mientras se ponía de pie para leerla

Querido director Dumbledore:

Sabemos que aún quedan algunas dudas, pero no se preocupe, tenemos la intención de resolverlas, así que si podría hacernos el favor de mandar a todos los familiares de las personas que se presentaron, junto con usted, la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Snape y Sirius Black a la sala de los Menesteres si lo agradeceríamos

Atte.: La siguiente generación

-De acuerdo, como ya escucharon, los alumnos que le concierne por favor diríjanse a la sala de los Menesteres, lo cual no me sorprende que la hayan encontrado, el resto de los alumnos retírense a sus dormitorios—dijo el director Dumbledore con voz calmada mientras los alumnos abandonaban en comedor entre quejas

-¿Qué creen que encontremos hay?—dijo Hermione mientras salía del comedor al lado de Harry y Ron

-Ni idea pero espero y sea igual de interesante que esto—dijo Ron

Caminaron en dirección al séptimo piso seguidos de los demás Weasley y algunos compañeros, hasta estar frente la paren de piedra

-Y ¿Cómo se abre eso?—dijo Sirius poniéndose junto a Harry

-Bueno tienes que…-antes de que pudiera terminar una gran puerta de madera apareció frente a ellos

-Tal vez sabían que ya estábamos aquí—dijo luna sin mirarlos tenia la dista fija en la parte superior de la puerta—Mi Rolf un nargle

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ante ellos…


End file.
